


Don't get your wires crossed

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Wire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers for season 5 of The Wire, The Wire - Canon - Typical Violence, chapters 1 & 14 now with posters, for those few who haven't seen it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Sansa started off as a freelancer but now got her dream job of working for the Baltimore Sun. After following her own investigation, she's finally gotten an interview with the new governor of Maryland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title but when I was trying to think of one, this was the first to pop in my head and made me giggle... so now it stays!
> 
> Anyway I have no idea how long this will be, but I know a certain, special someone for whom I love, has been waiting oh! so patiently for the first Tommy/Sansa story... emphasis on Tommy! *wink* 
> 
> ( Rating and tags will most likely change as I go along as well - I almost forgot to mention, chapters will get longer too! ) This is a work in progress at the moment and will probably be long waits between updates... I think??
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the introduction!

 

 

 

Sansa Stark had spent years working and preparing for such an event like _this_ and refused to waste this opportunity to step forward. 

 

 

 

After the accident which almost cost Sansa the lives of each one of her family members, leaving Bran paralysed from the waist down, and spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Both he and Sansa changed course and went into the field of investigative journalism, much to the surprise of their parents.

 

When Sansa first graduated, the first job she landed was freelancing for her local paper, the Philadelphia Inquirer. The first big investigation she sought was with the help of Bran, who was a few years off from graduating himself.

 

Together they found the perpetrators and with Sansa's FrontPage article, Joffrey Baratheon, Ilyn Payne and Meryn Trant were now behind bars, without a chance of parole when light shone on their past crimes of each man dabbing in torturing, rape and murder.

 

 

With each big story throughout the years Sansa managed to bring in, the brother and sister duo became huge, almost legendary, with every big newspaper wanting to bring them in.

 

 

Their biggest break came with the two largest mob families were taken down by none other than a cripple and a drop-dead gorgeous redhead, who got mistaken for a model nine times out of ten.

The Bolton's and Frey's were taken in one-by-one when Sansa and Bran were on top of both families hit-list.

Their secret weapon was their family, Robb and Jon had both joined the police force with Arya being close to Jon, soon followed behind them. Their brother, sister and cousin, made damn sure no one would get close enough to hurt either Bran or Sansa.

 

 

They had made plenty of enemies over the years with their honest stories and full discloser, pissing off many involved. Once or twice even going so far as to writing the truth without permission. That was how much the brother-sister duo believed in justice and wholeheartedly in what they were doing with every word they wrote.

 

 

 

It took many years of hard work, but it paid off and Sansa got the notification she'd been hoping to see for years, finally landed her dream job of working for the Baltimore Sun. 

 

 

Sansa had been following the case of the homeless people dying for months, almost religiously and couldn't wrap her head around the abrupt end and quick dismissal to the supposed conclusion. Too many things didn't quite add-up when she looked over the facts and decided then and there, she would start her own investigation. Everyone else be damned.

 

 

Bran had been given a new assignment of interviewing all the men and women in the newly instated Governor of Maryland's party. "San's, need your help." Bran said as his fingers kept up a steady stream over his keyboard.

"What with?" Sansa asked as she leant over his computer monitor.

"I've got an interview with Wilson and Carcetti, but they coincide. Help a brother out?" Bran asked with a smirk rising at his own lame joke.

"When?" Sansa asked as she excitedly planned out all her questions silently in her head.  

"Hmm? ... Tomorrow, 'bout three-thirty." Bran said slowly as he checked his digital calendar.

"I'll take Carcetti off your hands." Sansa tried not to have too much hope in her inflection.

"Thanks sis, that'll give me more time to prepare for Wilson." Bran sounded relieved and scrambled through his written notebook on his desk beside the computer and searched all his notes on the man.

While Sansa smiled as she went back to her own desk, ready and prepared for interview with Thomas Carcetti already.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my twentieth draft/attempt... so umm... enjoy! 
> 
> I couldn't seem to stay away from this to focus on my other stuff, so you're getting the second chapter before anything else!

 

 

 

Sansa was dressed in her best and smartest suit, deciding the one with her tight grey pencil shirt was the better choice. She was just finishing and doing the last touches of her light make-up when her phone alerted of an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Sansa Stark." She answered professionally.

"I'm calling from Mr Carcetti's office to confirm the meeting at three-thirty. Is it correct it will now be _you,_ Miss Stark and not _Mr_ Stark?"

"Yes, that's correct." Sansa answered the woman without hesitation.

"Be on time, that'll be all."

The woman down the line hung-up before Sansa could say anything else, not that she wanted to, but it was starting to grate on her nerves how anyone in a position of power seemed to loose all forms of simple politeness.

Once she checked over her legs to make sure there wasn't any runs in her stockings, Sansa slipped on her black Unisa Patrick Pumps, collected her phone and bag she'd prepared with her laptop, notes and other essentials the night before and left for the office, locking the door tight of her small two bedroom house and got into her white BMW mini.

 

 

 

As she got into the office Bran was already there going a million miles a minute at his computer and was completely focused on his screen he never notice everyone slowly piling in for the work day.

Sansa started up her computer and once she typed in her password there were seven new emails from Tyrion Lannister begging her to work for his News network, even when one clearly labelled how much he'd be willing to pay her yearly, she still deleted all his desperate messages.

Just as she was about to bring up her documents page, a new message popped up from Varys, the newest sensation to the Talk-show scene, wishing for Sansa's journalistic prowess on his team. The pointer clicked on it instead of delete and Sansa's eyes bulged when she saw three more zero's than Tyrion's offer.

Sansa would be lying to herself if all these usual offers weren't tempting, but her and Bran had made a promise to each other when they were younger, that they weren't in it for the money. That they'd remind each other if they had to, the real reason they went into journalism, not for the fame or fortune, but for truth and justice. Sansa didn't care if it sounded corny or if it was Rickon and Bran's favourite superhero's slogan.

Even with the green coloured devil known as money was getting harder to ignore with each year that passed, Sansa pressed delete again.

 

 

 

Before Sansa was going to pause for lunch, her supervisor Gus Haynes popped his head over the cubical wall. "Hey Sansa, have you had a chance to finish your piece on the local casino's?"

Sansa flipped through her folders and found the right one, "here."

"Thanks." Gus saluted her with the folder and walked away.

That case had dropped on Sansa's desk a few weeks ago and she was shocked to discover two of the biggest and most popular one's only a few blocks away had been using the highly illegal pheromone's and drastically changing the O2 levels, pumped throughout there circulated airing system. Used to simulate sluggishness and one place used a pheromone that recreated the same level of comfort and safety mothers gave off to their new born babies.

Robb had been just as disgusted as her and their father, when she had them both look over the case, and if her boss loved how she already included quotes from the lead investigator on the police force, better for the public.

That was the number one priority. The duo's one and only trait - uncovering the truth, no matter how horrible or wrong would become public knowledge.

 

 

 

The time was slipping past twelve and when her phone wouldn't stop ringing, Sansa felt awful. "Margaery, I'm so sorry!"

"You said eleven. I clearly remember you saying _lunch needs to be early, I've got an important meeting to -_ "

"I said _sorry._ What else would you like me to say?" Sansa cut her rant off mid-steam.

"Your treat." Margaery demanded.

"Done."

 

 

 

The friends had a quick scan over the menu and weren't impressed with the meager choices, and played it safe and went with the chicken salad. _How hard was it to screw up a salad?_

When the plates were presented and placed in front of the women, _it was simple apparently_. Sansa picked at her food and tried the tomato and turned up her nose and dropped the remains in her napkin.

"Sorry, I think I'll let you choose the restaurant next time." Margaery felt bad for picking a place to punish Sansa and instead got the lunch from hell, for the both of them. "This chicken is dry and sticky."

"Lucky, mine's still pink." Sansa pointed out and stood collecting all her things and walked straight out the front door, looking both ways and crossed the street as she waited for her friend to catch on, and catch up.

Margaery was laughing as she ran across the road, her own heels clicking on the asphalt and linked her arm with Sansa as they walked briskly away without paying for the disgusting food.

 

 

 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Maryjane Watson and Lois Lane!"

The woman turned when they heard Jon sneaking up behind them. Margaery pulled Jon into a hug before Sansa had a chance and made her feel awkward when her friend lingered in his arms longer then was demeaned appropriate for such a public setting.

"You've always been such a charmer, mind if I steal you from your pint size partner for the rest of the day?" Margaery's question made Jon turn beet-red and he stood there, running the fingers of one hand through his hair in embracement.

"Back off cougar, he's on duty!" Arya said from behind all the tall people.

"Really." Margaery said with an air of bitterness, Sansa still couldn't understand why the two women never seemed to get along.

Their rivalry, or more rather their battle of words started the moment they laid eyes on each other the first time Sansa introduced a few years ago at one of her parties. But she chose to ignore it, the more Arya was focused on her friend, the less time her sister set her sights on paying her out. 

"We were just about to get some lunch, care to join us?" Jon inquired politely.

"Hell yes! I'm starving." Margaery pointed and pulled on Sansa's arm for them to follow the pair in blue.

 

 

 

Sansa was barely in the waiting room a minute when the door opened and a man smartly dressed in a navy suit and blue tie came out to greet her.

She'd seen many photos and plenty of news broadcasts showing many conferences, but nothing prepared Sansa for when the man stood in front of her with his hand out ready to shake.

The man was a few inches shorter than Sansa in her heels, but none of that mattered when he stepped closer and she made the mistake of breathing in his cologne. Her knees felt weak like jelly and her breath seemingly was stolen from her, when her hand slipped perfectly with his.

 

His sharp eyes searched hers and his lips moved, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sansa Stark."

If she wasn't watching him as closely as she was, Sansa might've missed his greeting, "Governor." She resisted the urge to cringe at how breathless her voice sounded.

"Tommy, please." The man seemed smug and his eyes looked amused as he insisted on a more informal setting.

 

It wasn't until Sansa checked the floor beside her, for her bag, that she realised she was still holding his hand and blushed when she bent down to retrieve her belongs, before following the man into his office where he closed the door behind them.

Completely unaware the man was biting his lip and hadn't stopped since the moment he watched vividly the second she bent over. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I almost forgot to mention the case about the casino's was inspired from an episode of Boston Legal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a painstaking process to get right, so I hope you enjoy the interview!

 

 

 

Entering the big open space of his office, seeing everything from the furniture to the paintings on the walls were all meticulously clean, almost as if every item was brand-new.

 

They walked past the table that housed only four seats and what was obviously his desk, which only had a photo of two young children and nothing else to show he was married. No photo of his wife, even if he still was wearing his wedding ring. Sansa really didn't know what to make of that information.

 

 

 

They walked over to the leather couch which was off to one side of the room and Tommy's arm was stretched out to let Sansa sit first and she crossed her legs, one over the other once she was comfortable.

They both sucked in deep breaths when Tommy sat flush beside Sansa and his arm not so subtlety stretched out behind her, as she sat back in the couch.

She retrieved her phone from her bag, dropping the bag uncaring if anything broke as she remained close to Tommy's side and laid the phone on her leg and pressed the record button in his clear view.

 

 

"May I call you Sansa?"

"Of course, Tommy." She replied immediately and saw his smile that seemed to be more smirk than amusement.

 

 

When he cleared his throat adorably awkwardly, Sansa felt embarrassed when she realised neither of them had said a single word for minutes.

 

"How... how are you liking being the new Governor?"

Sansa started the questioning simple and obvious, making the smirk Tommy was fighting off earlier come to fruition as he answered.

"The transition was seamless and everyone has been working admirably."

"Do... ?" Sansa couldn't seem to find the right words to continue.

"Are you going to ask where I stand on politics next?" Tommy teased as the fingers of the arm around Sansa's back brushed through some of her hair with the lightest of touch.

 

Only when Sansa felt his touch, her uneven breaths caused Tommy's eyes to divert to her heaving bosom that was pressing against her low V-neck blouse.

Not missing the foot crossed over her leg was now brushing up against his shin, either consciously or not, he didn't stop or break that connection.

 

"No need for mockery, everyone knows your opinion." Sansa said more breathlessly than she'd wished.

"Not mockery, Sansa. _Teasingly_... and what is your opinion?" Tommy corrected her and asked curiously as he twirled a piece of her hair around his pointer finger.

 

"Opinion?" Sansa turned to him with her pupils blown wide only to see his were just as dark.

"Your stance on politics." Tommy murmured close to her ear and biting his lip again when he felt her shiver.

 

 

 

Sansa finally took a moment to collect herself before she answered, "I have no opinion, it's my job to be objective."

Tommy released her hair but still kept his arm on the back rest of the couch behind Sansa.

"Everyone has an opinion and I'm more than curious what's yours." Tommy said with a daring finger circling her shoulder.

"I'm serious, I'm here because I don't have one." Sansa felt the truth of her words break through the fog of her lust as her real passion for her job returned to the forefront.

 

"Enlighten me."

 

Tommy hit a nerve and Sansa started her rant before it could be stopped, "I understand why someone would be a Republican, or vote Labor and Liberal. I completely understand why America is pro-guns, while countries like England and Australia make it almost impossible for anyone to purchase one."

Tommy was about to open his mouth to cut Sansa off, but she was on a roll and wasn't going to be stopped as she got more passionate the more she spoke.

"Why there are more cameras in the city of London alone then there are in Texas and why other cities are more lenient. Why some countries are still governed by Royal's and others are independent. That is why I am here, _Mr Governor_."

 

 

Sansa was breathing hard for a completely different reason by the time she finished and saw Tommy's look was even more indecent.

 

His face was even closer and Sansa could feel his breath on her neck, her passion for what she did must of sparked something in him and forgotten they were doing an interview and still being recorded.

Sansa almost forgot too, when she saw the pure hot-blooded passion his eyes were showing just for her and unconsciously leant in.

 

 

 

Their lips almost seemed to touch, the barest beginnings of lips grazing. The finger that had been touching Sansa's shoulder was now his entire hand, clutching at her tightly to bring them closer together.

Sansa's foot had resumed its caress of Tommy's leg and her hand was reaching, aching for his face, to feel the texture of his cheek against her palm.

 

They felt the lightest touch of their soft lips, when a side door slammed open with a loud bang against the wall.

 

Tommy jumped to his feet to immediately separate them and create instant space as Sansa lowered her hand back to her lap and watched the men curiously.

 

"This better be important." Tommy warned his friend.

Norman Wilson rushed in immediately and came right up to whisper in Tommy's ear. Sansa saw his brow raise before he gave her a sideway glance.

The dark skinned man seemed to keep his guarded gaze on her also, as he continued talking and stood back as Tommy broke away and came towards her again.

 

 

Sansa was already in the process of gathering all her things when Tommy came back and stood beside her.

"I'm sorry we have to cut this short, but I'd love nothing more then for us to reschedule." Tommy said sincerely as he offered his hand to help Sansa from her seat.

"That's quite alright, you're a busy man, _Mr Carcetti_." Sansa said politely and was pleased when Tommy's eyes darkened when she purposely addressed him in that manner and with a wink.

 

 

Tommy swiped something off his desk as they passed by and escorted Sansa to the main door they had entered through, and turned back to him when his arm grasped her elbow.

 

A business card was between two fingers of his other hand, offered away from prying eyes. When Sansa went to take it from him, Tommy's fingers clutched at her hand and caressed any part of Sansa's hand he could, while maintaining eye contact with her.

 

Sansa gasped faintly at his touch and saw Tommy bite into the corner of his bottom lip hard when she did, and wanted nothing more than to bite that lip for him.

 

"We have unfinished business, _Miss Stark_. I'll be waiting for _your_ call." Tommy said as he released her entirely.

 

Sansa chose not to respond, instead chose to turn away and swing her hips invitingly as she walked away, smirking evilly when she heard his groan.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Sansa waited impatiently for the elevator to ascend and took to pushing the down arrow repeatedly till she heard the ding right before the doors opened.

As she stepped and turned in, she saw Bran wheeling towards her quickly, making her keep her finger on the open button for him.

"How was Wilson?" Sansa was the first to direct the conversation.

"For the first fifteen-odd minutes it was going really well. Still was vague as _balls_  after every question, but as soon as I opened my mouth and asked what he knew about McNulty. You know - that cop that suddenly retired."

Sansa nodded her head to let Bran know instantly of whom he spoke.

"Wilson seemingly got an important phone call that needed immediate attention and hightailed it out of there." Bran used air quotes with his hands as he spoke of this _illustrious_ call.

 

Sansa was instantly on high alert and highly suspicious of Norman's sudden burst-in, on her and Tommy now as Bran explained what happened during his interview.

 

 

She took a hold of the handles of Bran's wheelchair as the elevator doors opened and pushed him down the corridor towards the exit.

"Why did you bring up McNulty?" Sansa asked as she directed them towards the van where Hodor was waiting for him.

"I caught a glimpse of your notes last night and wanted to help."

 

Sansa stopped them dead in the middle of the busy path, she came to his side and knelt down as best she could with her heels to talk quietly enough to make it impossible to overhear.

"You shouldn't've done that, now they know we are onto them."

"Shit! Did I fuck it up that bad?" Bran cringed as he realised his rookie mistake.

"I think I can work this to my advantage. _But_ only if you keep me in the loop the next time you do this." Sansa informed him and got back up with a helping hand from Hodor.

"Thanks big fella." Sansa said to him, as he gave her a pleased smile and took over manoeuvring Bran into the back of the van.

"Hey sis, how was it with Carcetti?" Bran asked as Hodor lifted him out of his chair.

 _"It was..."_ Sansa mumbled quietly and trailed off. _Hot._ She continued to herself.

"Well?" Bran was getting impatient when he saw Sansa turn herself away.

"I've got to go." She informed him and walked down the end of the street where she had parked her mini. Getting in quickly and still gave them a honk as she drove past them and smiled as Hodor gave his customary two honks back.  

 

 

 

Sansa decided at the last second to head home instead of the office and headed straight to her bathroom with her trusty vibrator and quickly peeled off her soaked panties.

 

 

Twenty minutes later after a hot shower and with her thighs still shaking, Sansa sat at her desk in her spare room in her comfy sweats and fired up her laptop.

As she went over everything she had gathered so far, which still wasn't much. Sansa lost her concentration and slammed her hand on the desktop. She still felt beyond frustrated with Bran for blowing her cover.

"Damn him!"

Sansa pulled out her phone and Tommy's card which both happened to be in the side pocket of her bag. Turning it over in her hand, she saw in his own hand writing what she suspected was his personal phone number.

 

 

Sansa typed in Tommy's number and opened up the text messages, _Are you busy?_

 _I'm always busy._ Tommy's reply can through a few minutes later.

 _Are you busy tonight?_ Sansa refused to give up.

 _Depends what this concerns..._ Tommy was still being intentionally vague, which was really starting to annoy her and pressed the dial button.

 

 

"Carcetti."  He answered almost immediately after barely one ring.

"Tommy, you are making it hard to ask you out for drinks." 

"Miss Stark?" He asked.

"Yes." Sansa was confused for a moment, wondering why he asked till she remembered not once giving out her name and winced at her mistake.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Miss Stark."

 

From the moment he'd answered the phone, his whole demeanour seemed stand-offish and still wasn't improving. It was now confirmed Bran had ruined this for her.

"Just one drink for that interview and I'll be out of your hair. Won't take more than ten minutes of your time, Mr Carcetti."

 

 

Sansa waited for a response and was in the middle of debating whether or not to hang up when he finally sighed and answered.

"Eight o'clock, I'll choose the place."

The dial tone followed and Sansa dropped her phone on the desk, not wanting this to bring her down and thinking this was probably for the best. Connected with the office and looked to see if Bran had gotten any further in her case.

 

 

 

From the moment Sansa walked through the doors, the entire lighting of the establishment was dimly lit.

Taking a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, she looked around the dining area and past the bar where a few people were sitting on stools drinking.

She was glad to have changed into a nice dark dress and with her small clutch purse, containing her keys and phone, walked past a group of rowdy people playing a game of pool, at one of the two pool tables set up and saw a set of booths along the back wall and headed there.

 

 

As Sansa approached the booth at the end she saw the two remaining booths were occupied with big men in suits, and in her clear view their earwigs, clearly the Carcetti security detail letting her near. 

She saw Tommy already sitting at the booth at the back wall already there by himself, with a glass of wine and watching her with hardened eyes as she came in view.

 

The look didn't bother Sansa, especially since she made sure she had her best game face on the moment she had stepped through those doors.

 

Tommy stood from his seat once she came closer and offered his hand to shake, still being polite even with the back off vibe he was giving off.

 

 

Sansa took the last remaining step closer as their eyes remained on each other, as she finally reached for his hand.

 

The moment their hands connected and held onto each other, they both took notice of the instant change in the other. Neither could seem to let go of the others hand.

 

There was no shaking involved, it wasn't like any other hand shake in the history of hand shakes, they where just standing there holding hands not moving, not talking, just looking.

 

It felt an eternity as they seemed unable to keep up their acts and two sets of eyes softened the longer they looked at one another.

 

Sansa was the first to make a move and brushed her thumb across his hand and saw Tommy shiver a second later.

He reciprocated by caressing her wrist with a few of his fingers and smiled warmly when Sansa couldn't contain her moan, he used their connected hands to bring her in closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Sansa grasped Tommy's biceps tightly with his sudden move and followed him without question when he brought them down to the booth to sit together.  

 

 

A hand travelled from Sansa's waist, across her lap and down her thigh and stopped on her right knee.

Eyes remained on each other seeing pupils darken, Tommy tightened his hold on Sansa as she continued to quiver and intensify as the gap between them closed when he hooked her leg over his lap.

"What did you want to ask me?" He breathed into her neck as he boldly placed a delicate kiss there.

Sansa's head dropped back exposing more of her neck to him and closed her eyes in bliss as he gave her a few more kisses.

 

She cleared her throat as she stared up at the ceiling, "Where's my drink?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave it there but my eyes drooping from exhaustion, more soon I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, I was falling asleep on my screen when I last posted and felt I needed to figure out some details and move some plot points around.... anyway enough of my ramble, enjoy!

 

 

 

Sansa wasn't really looking at the ceiling even if she was facing it, but Tommy's tantalising kisses along the planes of her neck were a big distraction, making her eyes flutter as he placed another close to her pulse and another near her ear.

 

The hand clutching Sansa's thigh slowly travelled higher where the hemline of her dress was reaching indecent levels.

It was his turn to moan when he felt Sansa was either wearing a G-string bikini or there wasn't any underwear there at all and being so close, he gently bit her where neck met shoulder instead of his own lower lip.

 

With all the willpower he didn't know he possessed, Tommy pulled his face back and chuckled under his breathe as Sansa still had her head rolled back and sounded like her moans were one continuous purr.

 

 

Before he'd do something he'd regret like bending her over the table or dropping her on top and spreading her thighs to join her, he lifted two fingers to get the bartenders attention.

 

The man was ignored by the occupants of the booth as they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, he came over immediately with a second glass of wine and placed it on a napkin in front of Sansa.

 

Tommy watched avidly as Sansa slowly gained some of her senses again and was the first to break eye contact as she retrieved her phone.

 

They both took some time to sip at their wine and during that time Tommy made sure her thigh stayed right where it was and went about discovering where on her legs she liked his touch, and smirked as she shakily pressed record.

 

 

"I admit I wasn't looking forward to a Stark interview and was in the process of cancelling." Tommy said into his wine glass.

"What changed your mind?" Sansa searched his face for clues, needing to know.

An eyebrow was raised as he smirked into his drink taking his time swallowing his sip of wine as his eyes stayed glued to her, answering her without verbalising it.

 

"I've seen quite a few of your media pieces and the few interviews you've done live on the Tyrell news network," Tommy said as he forgot about his drink and focused more on Sansa again, "Very impressive work."

 

Sansa leant in and waited for Tommy to come closer, their lips caressing similarly to when it happened in his office and the moment he moved in to kiss her, Sansa moved away to speak directly down his ear.

"None of that would've been possible without Bran." She moved back to see he wasn't displeased with her bold move and was in fact smiling at her.

 

"Which got me wondering, why you chose to do the _interview_. Was it to help your brother out, _or_ do you have your own agenda." Tommy seemed to be thinking aloud, "It all seemed very pleasant till I got some troubling news."

"Like what?" She inquired.

"Huh, like you don't know already." He said with a fake chuckle in his voice.

The hand that had been resting between them moved as she turned more into his lap and grasped his waist before slowly feeling the contours of his abs and chest as she looked pleadingly at him, "What's wrong?"

"Don't play me Sansa." His voice didn't sound tough nor threatening, more weak and desperate as she had been slowly breaching the gap between them.

"Never."

Her whisper was an alluring siren call which he was helpless against and couldn't tell if it was just him or both of them that moaned embarrassingly loudly when their lips finally met in a kiss.

 

 

 

It didn't stay sweet for long when Sansa did what she promised herself she was going to do and bit his lip for him, and moaned when his growl lead to his tongue seeking permission to pass her lips.

His hand was quick to return to her exposed thigh and her arms snaked around his shoulders to clutch him to herself tighter as their kiss intensified.

 

When her leg brushed against his erection accidently on purpose, Sansa moaned wantonly in response to Tommy's growl and felt herself being lowered to her back in the booth when a horrible shrilling sound cut through her lustful fog filled mind. 

 

With great pain she broke their kiss and with her head raised slightly she fumbled one-handed in search for her phone, made all the more difficult when Tommy continued the intensity of his assault on her neck.

 

 

With her mission accomplished and her phone in hand she accepted the annoying call without looking who it could be, "What!" She answered sounding more pissed off than she was going for.

"Sansa, it's Margaery... She..." Jeyne's panicked voice came through and it sounded like she was crying, which had Sansa instantly on high alert.

 

She sat up and extracted Tommy from her person, "What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked concerned.

"She must've taken something, it's bad Sansa. She must've rung me by mistake and when I got here two men where... she still thinks I'm you, help!"

"Jeyne, calm down. Okay, breathe girl and tell me where you are." Sansa mentally took down the address and knew exactly where to go, Margaery's usual go-to place to get drunk and laid.

 

 

Once she hung up the phone, Sansa turned to see Tommy already composed and ready to leave with his entourage standing to attention, knowing like her, their night was officially over. 

 

He pulled out a few notes and left a reasonable tip and slid out of the booth with Sansa, grasping her arm gently to stop her from running.

His kiss was soft and gentle, and Sansa's hands were fisting his shirt tightly, not wanting to leave him.

"We'll talk soon, go Sansa."

With his promise of more she rushed out of the pub and out into the night.

 

 

 

 

Sansa rushed through the nightclub and out the back to where the bathrooms were situated, she pushed the heavy door open and rushed to Jeyne crying by Margaery's prone form hunched over the toilet.

Sansa rushed over to Margaery and saw there wasn't any vomit in the bowl or the floor surrounding her. "Margaery?" Sansa asked with a soft voice.

 

Both her and Jeyne screamed when Margaery jumped to her feet and screamed excitedly, and smiled widely at them.

"You bitch!" Jeyne said as she glared daggers at her, while Sansa clutched her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Now that we're all here, now we can party," Margaery said with flair and pointed to Jeyne's face, "Might want to fix you face darling, before we head back out there."

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't faked being sick!" Jeyne was beyond the point of outrage and frantically pulled out her make-up wipes to clear the streaks where her mascara had run.

"Wasn't all fake, that martini Courtney severed was repulsive." Margaery stated as she popped a mint and straightened up her lipstick.

 

 

 

When both the women had finished fixing themselves up in the bathroom mirror they turned to see Sansa standing there with her arms crossed over her chest with a look that would turn anyone to stone.

"I was _working._ It was _important._ " Sansa got angrier with every word, "My job isn't a game."

"Lighten up babe, that's why I invited you out." Margaery wrapped her arm around Sansa's shoulders and brushed her off like she'd heard it a million times before, making them all head back out.

 

 

 

 

In the early hours of the morning Sansa finally made it home, with two drunk gate crashers sleeping it off in her large queen-size, comfy bed.

Knowing she was the only one driving, Sansa had only one glass of wine with the girls, which she thought was subpar compared to the one she'd only had a few sips of with Tommy earlier that night.

Her friends got over the incident with a few more drinks in them and after a couple of dances, Sansa felt the night wasn't a total let down.

 

 

Heading into her office, Sansa sat at her desk and pulled out her phone to see a few missed text messages from the man himself and smiled at his sweet concern.

 

_False alarm, but all is well and now home safe and going to bed._

 

She sent the message and was considering where she was going to spend the night, her sofa in her living room or her cosy recliner and pulled out next to her office desk, where she liked to sit as she worked late sometimes, when his reply came through.

 

_That's a relief. I was just heading off to bed myself, think of me like I'll be thinking of you._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

 

 

When the alarm blared out on his bedside dresser loud and clear almost shocking him into the state of waking, Tommy groggily slammed his hand over the table top till his hand found the annoying machine. Using his fist, he almost punched the thing into silence.

Pushing his blankets aside and switching on the bedside lamp, he sat there as he gathered his bearings, rubbing his face.

Picking up his mobile phone to see no new messages. Not even one from Frankie, like his son had promised, instead feeling the day wasn't heading off to a great start and feeling disappointed, he headed straight through the nearest door and straight for the shower.

 

 

 

 

The alarm went off at five o'clock like every morning and Bran's routine had been effective to be ready when Hodor arrived.

For security reasons, he only ever gave Sansa and Hordor a spare key. Which Bran allowed for Hodor to use instead of waking the neighbours with his incessant knocking.

"I'm in here!"

Bran yelled once he heard the door close behind the big guy, as he checked his desk and saw a flashing alert from Gus with him on the cusp of his deadline for the Wilson and Carcetti interviews due before lunch.

 

His fingers flew across the keys as he quickly typed out a reply to Gus, asking till the end of the working day.

Then another to Sansa asking for a copy of her records and written report on Carcetti, especially asking what his answer was on his thoughts of Cedric Daniels replacement on the new acting Commissioner.

 

Bran quickly rushed to shutdown his computer and grabbed his mobile phone before he wheeled himself out and towards the kitchen where he knew Hodor was grabbing a sandwich.

 

Once he was helped into the back of the van, he scanned the quiet and vacant streets knowing in just a few hours they'd be packed with people. He got out his phone and sent the message to Sansa.

 

_I spoke to Jon and Arya, they're willing and waiting for your go ahead._

 

 

 

It wasn't until he'd gotten settled at his desk and been at work for at least another hour when her reply came through.

 

_Good, do it._

 

Bran was relieved he did good by Sansa this time and messaged Jon, knowing Arya wouldn't be awake this early and not wanting to incur Arya's wrath if he woke her again, asking them to lunch to discuss details.

 

 

 

 

Tommy wasn't barely two steps in his office door when Norman had come right in his face, "Tell me you got the Stark's off our backs."

"Chill, it's fine." Tommy tone felt like he was patronizing the man.

"Don't do that. This could be a real problem if they uncover the truth," Norman cut off Tommy before he could open his mouth as he explained further, "I heard from reliable people that the duo is known for extracting information off the record and using it. Tell me they won't be a problem, Tommy!"

"They won't be a problem!" Tommy said once he was right in the man's face, refusing to be intimidated even though Norman's height towered over him.

 

 

 

 

Sansa woke later than usual and with a horrible cramped neck from falling asleep on her recliner, forgetting to pull it out to sleep and woke slumped over on her side.

Her shower went a long way to make her feel half normal again, and her large French-vanilla coffee helped with the other half.

 

 

As she poured another coffee into her travel mug, she got her aspirin and two glasses of water.

"Come on girls, time to leave!" Sansa yelled loud, making them both groan and clutch their aching heads.

 

"Thanks." Jeyne whispered when Sansa handed her some pills and her water and let the rest by the vanity close to Margaery when she decided to get up.

"Do you need me to drop you anywhere?" Sansa asked Jeyne as she dared to stand up.

"Nuh! Thanks though. I think a walk will do me some good." She replied as she slowly prepared to leave.

 

 

Sansa shoved Margaery's shoulder and got a hard slap to her hand for the trouble. "Ow! Come on Margy, time to get up." Sansa said as she rubbed the red spot on her hand.

"Go away! Loras will collect me later." Margaery mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head to cover her face from everything.

"I need to lock up, so I need you out of here." Sansa tried to explain, but Margaery stubbornly refused to answer.

 

 

 

Sansa sighed frustrated and stormed into her home office to see her mobile phone flashing and typed out a quick reply to Bran, then on a lighter note, sent one to Tommy with a smirk.

 

_I doubt you are as good as you were just a few hours ago._

 

Jeyne yelled a farewell as she walked out the door and went unheard as Sansa looked down to see Tommy's reply.

 

_Willing to give a guy a real chance?_

 

Sansa laughed as she did a quick check of her e-mails and dropped her smile when she read Bran's plea, needing her interview notes. _Damn!_ Her brain screamed and pressed dial.

 

 

 

Tommy had been at his desk going over some mind-numbing budget reports when he saw Sansa's most welcome reprieve, and laughed as he replied.

 

Then less than a minute later, it took less than two seconds for him to answer his phone, "That didn't take long."

"Tommy can I ask you a question?"

He leant back in his chair as he pondered his response, and smirked when Sansa huffed as he took his time.

 

"Hmm? ... Depends, what will it cost me?" Tommy couldn't help feeling smug as he dragged it out, knowing she was getting more impatient and hopefully desperate.

"Anything, you name it."

 

His eyes closed as bit his lip to prevent his groan from escaping with the endless possibilities that just opened up for him with her breathless answer.

 

_"Tommy?"_

 

Her voice broke through his many, many fantasies and fuelled quite a few more, which got him to sit up straight again, "Sorry."

"Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Ask your question Sansa."

"If you tell me what I've gotten myself into." Sansa finally cottoned onto his game, and winced for falling for it so quickly.

 

"I want to see you tonight."

 

 

Sansa was now the one smirking when he sounded desperate and rushing his words, "Governor, could you please tell the press what your own thoughts are, on the new acting Commissioner?" She said in her most professional voice, like she was live on television.

 

"Tell me I can see you tonight." He pleaded.

 

"Mr Carcetti, any comment on acting Commissioner Edmure Tully?" Sansa's smirk grew wider as she took her time before asking her question.

"The guy doesn't have any balls and won't last a year. Now Sansa, _can I please see you tonight?"_

 

 

Sansa resisted the urge to laugh and threw the guy a bone, "Eight o'clock. I'll text you the place... and Tommy, no tie this time."

"You sure, ties can be fun." He blatantly flirted.

 

 

 

 

 

Margaery had gotten up the moment Sansa and Jeyne left the room and went about searching her drawers till she pushed her ear up against the bedroom door to better hear Sansa's phone call. 

Retrieving her own phone from her discarded bag left by her side of the bed, she didn't hesitate to send off a text to her grandmother.  

 

_One meeting and Sansa's already on first name basis with the Governor._

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

When Bran wheeled into the café he headed straight for the window seat to the left, the closest to the door where Arya and Jon were waiting for him and sitting side by side, leaving some room for him to wheel in without a problem.

 

"Hey guys," Bran greeted.

"I ordered already, got us all burgers."

Arya said as she leant her head in hand, looking extremely bored or more than likely annoyed from hunger and impatiently waiting for the food to arrive.

While Jon was sitting calmly as he sipped his glass of water without a care and gave him a wave.

 

"So what's it this time?" Arya asked as she kept a constant lookout for the waiter.

"Get close," Bran explained, "Sansa and I are most likely being watched. On too many radars, but they won't suspect you both."

"Who's it this time?" Jon asked.

"McNulty, ex-cop. Sansa thought it wouldn't be a problem if you guys befriended the man... and if he just happened to share with you about old times..."

Bran left the rest hanging and held his breath as the pair move in and spoke to each other in hushed whispers, releasing that breath when they nodded in agreement.

 

"Have to say, this will be one of the more enjoyable jobs you guys have given us."

Arya seemed smug about it and laughed when Jon butted in with his own two cents, "That's because you can't resist anywhere there's cops and lots of drinking."

 

 

 

 

It was almost lunchtime by the time Loras finally arrived in his shiny red convertible looking for Margaery, making Sansa miss a full mornings worth of work.

She tried spending her time on her laptop in her lounge room by the door and typing up her interview to send over to Bran, but it ultimately was wasted, too distracted, there was barely a sentence typed out.

No sooner had Margaery breezed out the door in what Sansa quickly dubbed _Loras' dick._

The first time he showed it off Sansa laughed and blatantly told him only men going through a mid-life crisis would drive something red, shiny and shaped like a penis.

Sansa was rushing for her car after making sure her house was locked tight and driving the quickest route to the office.

 

 

 

Gus cornered Sansa at her desk the moment he caught wind of her entering and watched as she tried to settle at her station.

"You're late."

"I know!" Sansa didn't even bother trying to give a reason or an excuse, knowing he wouldn't care.

"You owe me another five hours." Gus informed her as he tapped the cubical wall and left soon after.

Sansa cringed and closed her eyes as she dialled his number.

 

When Tommy didn't pick up she knew he was busy and didn't bother with a voicemail, and knew he'd be ringing her as soon as he could spare the time.

She was and wasn't looking forward to that call and focused all her energy on how she could spin Tommy's statement, if you could call his soundbite a statement, into something that could work.

 

 

 

 

Tommy's day had been filled to the brim with meetings and reports, and it wasn't until some time after five o'clock that things started easing for him.

With a chance to himself he checked his phone to see there still wasn't anything from his children and immediately rang Jen.

 

"Why are you calling me? You know you can't just call whenever you feel like it."

She sounded beyond pissed off and he didn't let that bother him, but let her know what was, "What have you been telling our kids?" He asked sounding just as pissed as her now.

"The truth."

"Whose truth?" Tommy made a fist and let his fingernails dig into his hand, letting the small sting of pain help to not let him completely blow-up at her.

 

"The. Truth." Her voice raised in volume and seemed ready to hang up on him.

"You have no right to put them in the middle of this. You know I love my children, how dare you say anything - " He got no further when the dial tone rang through.

 

 

"I just want to see them." He said to dead air and dropped his phone on his desk as he cradled his head for while.

 

 

When he heard someone entering his office Tommy wanted none of it and yelled without seeing who it was, "Get out!"

 

He retrieved his phone again and scrolled through his contacts till he saw Frankie's number and hovered over the call button. Ultimately chickening out, he sent a message instead.

 

_I miss you and your sister so much. I love you._

 

When he got out of his contacts list he saw some notices of some missed calls, deleting all from the ass-wipe Tully and scrolled and saw one missed call from Sansa.

He smiled at her name and was about to call when it occurred to him what it could entail, the one thing that could salvage his awful day was being ripped from him and hoped he was wrong.

 

 

 

 

Busy with her work, Sansa never noticed when Bran arrived back from lunch and got busy across from her, at his station nor the hours bleeding away.

She sent her copy of a plausible interview to Bran, not knowing how she could make it any better and while she finished up a puff piece for tomorrows paper she wasn't aware the office that thinned out by the time her phone chirped on her desk.

 

"Sansa," she said as she cradled the phone on her shoulder as she continued typing away.

"You better not be cancelling, you won't like the consequences if you are."

 

Sansa immediately stopped working and held her phone close to her ear, feeling herself tremble the moment she heard Tommy's voice.

" _Tommy_ ," she never heard her voice sound so gooey in her life before.

" _Sansa_ ," he purred down the line and straight in her ear making her trembles intensify and her legs to squeeze together, to relive some of the throbbing ache there.

 

 

Not wanting to hear her confirm his suspicion but ultimately needing to know, asked, "Are you?"

"Am I?" Sansa asked confused.

"Cancelling."

Tommy sounded so very disappointed and Sansa wanted nothing more than to kiss the pout she could hear in his voice.

"Delaying," She told him.

"How long?"

"An hour, maybe two... That is, if you still wish to see me." Sansa inquired and knowing the answer already.

"You know I do." Tommy said honestly and breathed a sigh of relief, "So how casual do I have to dress?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose stupid idea was it to build a new house three houses down from me? To cause my sleep to get changed around!!! The builders have been waking me up FIVE hours earlier then usual, and that's why this and the last chapters have been coming out at - earlier? feels earlier!

 

 

 

Jon and Arya were finally out of uniform and back in civilian clothes as the entered the rowdy, loud pub.

The place was overcrowded for a Thursday night and they squeezed their way through to the end of the bar, where two men were exactly where they said they'd be.

Sitting on stools finishing off their beers as they ordered another round, Arya and Jon chose a table close by and heard the skinnier man of the two let out a loud cackling laugh.

 

 

 

 

Tommy had been used to the late night finishes and early morning starts, but this was the first time in months he left the office before nine o'clock.

 

As he dried himself from his shower and pulled on his comfiest pair of jeans and a grey sweater, he thought about finally pulling off his wedding ring.

 

The first few months after Jen had fought him and frantically packed all her and the kids things haphazardly into a few suitcases, and driving away into the night.

Leaving him alone for the first time in years, while he waited for Jen to take him back.

Not wanting to lose his family or give up on his marriage, he did everything he thought Jen would want from him.

He kept his distance, only remained in contact with his children through their daily phone calls, he stayed on the right path and didn't even give women a second glance.

 

Well maybe just a look, but he refused to do more than that at least.

 

Hoping Jen would see he was changing and was trying for them.

Till enough was enough about a month ago, he gave in and went round to the house he knew she'd moved into, in their old neighbourhood, to reconcile and finally see his children.

He didn't even make it past the driveway before Jen came out in a furious rage and got angrier when he tried to apologise, almost causing a scene with the neighbours he left as quickly as he arrived.

 

 

In the week that followed he couldn't see any other way to get through to her without causing more harm to either one of them, he finally chose to turn over a new leaf and move on.

 

As he brushed a comb through his hair, Tommy was taken aback by how surprisingly nervous he felt about tonight. Hoping, praying there wouldn't be anymore interruptions and followed the men out and into the back of the car.

 

 

 

 

Sansa was packing up her cubical later than she had hoped and was one of a handful of people still on the office floor. While she was preparing to leave, the others still looked nose deep in their work.

By the lateness of the hour, she was able to cut her time to get home in half and rushed for the shower.

 

By the time she managed to pull on her yoga pants and a loose jumper, brushed her hair and applied minimal makeup, forgoing any lipstick and slipped on her ballet-flat shoes.

Collecting her house keys and her mobile, she rushed out the door as fast as she could, she was unaware it was already past ten o'clock.

 

 

 

 

Tommy was beyond impatient and excited as he arrived a few minutes early wishing to see when Sansa arrived at nine-thirty like she promised, seeing a few people out and about as well.

 

After ten minutes of pacing around in circles around the park bench under the street lamp, Tommy stopped and sat as he watched the water.

 

He was still watching the waves ripple with his mobile phone in hand, begging silently for it to go off, but didn't know how long he had been waiting there.

He couldn't stand the thought of looking at his watch feeling bone tired and lonely, like his life couldn't get any worse at this point.

 

 

 

 

Sansa drove the two minutes to the park, refusing to walk alone through the streets at this time of night.

Parked in the first available spot and ran through the park, past a few people jogging and a small group that had gathered near a new sign and headed straight for the waterfront.

 

Seeing the same men from the booths surrounding the small area of the bench, two men let her pass to see a man sitting on the bench by himself.

Sansa headed right towards him and once beside him she could just make out the pout on his dejected looking face in the faintly lit street lamp above them.

 

Scooting closer she moved in and kissed his cheek, lingering a few seconds more when she closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of his spicy-rich cologne. Melting against him as Tommy's fragrance awoke some of her senses.  

Sansa started nuzzling into his neck like some kind of cat, to get more of his scent and felt like purring when she seemed to have found one of the main sources.

 

 

 

 

From the moment someone sat beside him on the bench, Tommy knew it was only Sansa and felt an anger inside himself that he tried to hold in.

No one liked the idea of being stood up or the feelings that came along with it, and after the day he'd just lived, he wanted to hold onto that hatred a little while longer. 

 

He really tried within all his power not to give into her so quickly, but the moment he felt her lips on his cheek, he moved into the sweet gesture and closed his eyes as he took in the moment between them.

 

Feeling the rightness of them together return, like it did the moment he first laid eyes on her and wrapped his arm around Sansa as she barrowed into his neck, tickling him with the sensation of every movement of her eyelashes.

 

"You're late." Tommy broke the quiet as he softly stated a fact.

"I told you it could be two hours." Sansa informed him, thinking nothing of it, till he showed her the time on his wristwatch and seeing it was a quarter after ten.

 

_"Tommy."_

 

He turned to face Sansa hearing the awe as she said his name and saw her to be examining him with a look to match.

While he tried to figure out what it meant, not getting why she felt this way, then ultimately not caring at all when she started raining pecking kisses across his face like she was grateful.

 

 

 

 

Sansa remembered a time before the house fire that forever changed her life, when she thought the best she could ever hope to have was Joffrey. Her nightmare of a high school boyfriend.

As she got older and put that monster behind bars for what he tried to do to her and her family, she reluctantly stepped out in the world of dating again.

 

The years she studied to become the journalist she is today, she had a few on-off relationships, too busy focusing on the bigger picture and knowing every man never cared for more than the treasure between her legs.

 

The Joffrey's, the Harry's and the Ramsay's of the world were all just as nasty and selfish as the next man that had ever come along, and Sansa never once got to meet a man who ever had the patience that Tommy had shown, to just wait for her before.

 

 

 

"I'm so sorry I was late, how can I make it up to you?" Sansa asked as she extracted herself from Tommy and stood up to brush woodchips from where she sat, giving Tommy the perfect view on her behind again, only this time in the tightest pair of yoga pants he'd ever seen.

 

"Walk with me." He groaned out as he stood and brushed off his jeans and groaned again for a different reason when Sansa's fingers looped in the front of his belt hops to pull him towards her and was rewarded with a warm kiss to the lips.

"Sure." Sansa answered as she kept one hand around his waist and seemed more determined to walk then Tommy, who didn't want that kiss to end.

 

As they walked with an arm holding each other close, ignoring the men following them as they didn't feel the need to fill in the comfortable silence with inane chit-chat, they were more than happy to let their hands wander and do the talking for them.

 

The hand holding Tommy's waist had moved to his back pocket, so she could enjoy every moan and grunt every time she gave him a squeeze.

While Tommy's hand that had been around Sansa's shoulder was now learning the curvature of her back, while resisting the allure of her luscious derriere.

 

 

The sounds of many flashes put them both on high alert and turned when someone yelled, "Sheeeeeit!"

 

 

Tommy turned to see Sansa already looking at him and once their eyes connected, together they burst out laughing before she directed him in the opposite direction of her car.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys, I really hope this reads better now. Thoughts? The feedback has been helping a bunch


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Tommy (different Tommy! There's so many Tommy's in this! LOL) you must be my good luck charm! NO NOISE today! Yay! 
> 
> Okay, thanks to some people I went over all my old chapters and fixed a few mistakes. You guys are the best!
> 
> As it has now been made painfully aware I'm not American LOL, in Australia all we have is a Prime Minister and an idiot at that - they all are! 
> 
> If I ever watch the politician's go at it, on one side is Labor and the other Liberal, with a 'Mr Speaker' in the middle who acts like a Principal/Headmaster/Teacher trying to control all the toddlers going, "wah wah! I don't like this, wah!" 
> 
> So back to what I was trying to say - everyone forget about the hotel! fuck the hotel, it's gone! And I've added in a few lines to do with (LOL) Tommy's security detail as well. So concerning chapter 8 - I rewrote the rewrite!

 

 

 

Sometimes Loras hated when his grandmother and Margaery conspired together behind his back.

He had reached past the point of being ticked off and knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, sat in this second-hand rundown piece of crap they call a car.

He was hungry and cold, and knew if he turned the engine on and cranked up the heater his position would be given away, so he huddled into his thick hoody and tucked his freezing hands into his long sleeves.

 

 

 

When his phone rang he almost let out a shriek and quickly answered it and made a mental note to turn the ringer off, "Yes?"

"Where is she now?" Margaery asked with an air of boredom.

"She's still at the office and I'm still hungry." Loras whinged down the phone.

"Soon. Let me know when she leaves." Margaery said and hung up on him.

 

 

 

Over an hour later when Sansa came out and rushed to her car, Loras almost missed when his eyes started drooping, but the sound of her car door slamming woke him and quickly sat up to follow her.

 

 

 

As he sat a couple of houses down from her house, he screamed when the passenger door opened.

Margaery sat herself down laughing as she handed over a bag of food for Loras to scoff down.

"How long has she been home?"

Around a mouthful of his sub he mumbled," About twenty minutes."

"Stay on her, I want to know everything," Margaery pulled out a big camera and placed it on the dashboard, "Here."

 

 

 

Margaery had long since gone by the time Loras dropped the remains of his food on the seat his sister had just vacated and followed Sansa's mini again.

He purposely parked across the street some distance away from her car and pulled up his hoody to completely cover his curls and strapped the camera around his neck to make himself look more touristy.

As he moved into a jog, he rushed in the direction he last saw Sansa go, trying not to miss her completely.

 

 

 

When he saw men giving him strange looks he continued along the path and chose to do a loop, hoping he wouldn't miss them if they decided to move on.

 

As he got closer to the road again he stopped when he in fact saw Sansa walking surprisingly close to the Governor and knowing Margaery would kick his ass if he missed it, grasped the camera and snapped a bunch of photos in quick succession.

 

 

 

That was the last thing he saw before everything went black and foggy, moaning in pain, he felt like tomorrow he would be a walking bruise.

A few cops decked out in civilian gear tackled him to the ground and were yelling at him, with the throbbing in his head Loras didn't catch a word of it.

 

He complained again when one man ripped his hood off and pulled his head up by his hair and heard someone yell a profanity when he got a real look at his face and was recognised.

"Someone give baby Tyrell his camera back and let him go, _Sheeeeeit!"_

 

 

 

 

Sansa was still all giggles when her and Tommy walked down the street to her car, while Tommy was all smiles at her enjoyment.

The men covered and blocked parts of the sidewalk at a small distance as they stopped beside a small car that sat smaller than his full height.

 

 

"Is this your car?" He asked amused, and smiled indulgently at her when she nodded positively.

"It's _so cute_ ," Tommy cooed and laughed out when Sansa pushed him back in retaliation.

 

"I've never seen a car that I could bend a woman over with such ease before," he joked and his laugh cut off when Sansa pushed him against the side door.

"What if I bend you over?" Sansa mocked back.

 

Tommy's eyes were still lit up with amusement as he invaded her personal space and lowered his voice, "Kinky. _Sheeeeeit,_ what did I get myself into?"

Sansa burst out laughing at his imitation, then pulled him in closer as she took fistfuls of his sweater.

 

 

 

Tommy's arms held her close as their laughter died down and once she was just giggling he made his move and covered her voluptuous lips with his.

 

The giggles immediately stopped and slowly turned into a moan when he nipped her lower lip, giving it a soothing lick as an apology.

 

Sansa had no control of the moan she let out when he bit at her and when she was bumped her into her own car as they tried to devour each other.

She tried and failed to smirk when Tommy groaned right into her mouth as he thrust his hardening erection into her, when his wandering hands went straight for her rear and explored.

 

 

 _Christ! No pantie lines, again!_ Tommy felt like this woman would be the death of him.

 

 

Only when his sneaky hands travelled under her jumper trying to aim for her chest did Sansa reluctantly pull back, and grasp a hold of those hands.

"You're right, it's late." Tommy said as he looked at Sansa holding onto his hands between them and tried to compose himself.

"I'm not tired, but I know what you mean." Sansa replied as she waited for him to lift his head.

 

 

Sansa was the one that lost her nerve when she tried to hold his eyes and failed, "Would you have dinner with me? Or lunch? I think that could work, don't know about breakfast that could seem to - "

Tommy's hands grasped her neck as his lips cut off her cute, nervous babble.

 

"I'd love to," he quickly reassured her, "Now drive home safe."

 

Sansa stole another kiss from him before she got into the car and couldn't stop smiling the whole way home, as Tommy had stood there waiting for her to leave before leaving himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I wrote more of Silly Goose, it seems I couldn't stop writing and now you've all got another chapter earlier then planned. 
> 
> I guess writing is my new comfort food! Enjoy!

 

 

 

The noise and laughter were reaching deafening heights when Bunk made his way through to the back of the pub and stole the beer straight out of the hands of his friend.

"What the fuck!"

The small group that had gathered around Jimmy cracked up laughing in the only way a group of drunk people did when his drink was stolen from him.

 

 

 

This wasn't the first time in Bran's life that he regretted living closer to Kavanaugh's.

The crazy hours of his busier than most work week, with some nights never even making it home. Made living near a street full of busy pubs not that big a-deal, that was until Arya joined the police force.

There Arya was, crashing on his couch more nights than he can remember, now wheeling into his living room with the only pull-out bed he owned.

His sister and cousin were both lying there, both dead to the world after what seemed to be a busy night of hard drinking and he waited for them to give him any information their hungover brains could remember.

Bran took it easy and slowly went about preparing breakfast for himself, knowing he'd be working from home today after the sleepless night he'd just endured and knew going into the office would be pointless.

 

 

 

 

Sansa's morning started off explosive with a hand in her underpants and in her sleep addled confused state, she woke feeling hollow and confused when the spot beside her was empty.

As the fog eventually lifted, she reached for her mobile and biting her lip as she took a snapshot of her drenched fingers and sent the photo before she lost her nerve.

 

Sansa rushed for the bathroom and refused to glance at her phone the rest of the morning, too embarrassed to see if there was any reply.

 

 

 

She managed to get ready in record time and in less than an hour, Sansa was busy at her desk and deep in work before her phone went off.

She paused and snuck a peek to see Margaery calling and quickly answered so she wouldn't get the silent treatment for supposedly ignoring her.

"Hey - "

"Sansa," Margaery cut off her greeting and continued like they were in the middle of a conversation, "You'll never believe the week I've had. Grandmother had me interviewing so many women it was starting to get mind-numbingly boring."

"What changed it then?" Sansa managed to sneak in the question when Margaery paused for a breath.

"It was a few actually. First it was this strange woman, fake blonde and a personality to match. Get this, she claimed to having an affair with the Governor while he was the Mayor!"

 

Sansa felt the colour drain from her face, not liking at all where Margaery was taking this.

 

"Then this, Sally? Susan? She-bitch, who cares what her name was, said her and Carcetti fucked too."

"Is there a point to all this?" Sansa meekly asked.

"Yeah! I was just about to come to it when you interrupted. I've got an interview with Theresa D'Agostino." Margaery said annoyed.

"Whose she?" Sansa asked, but she already knew her from all the research she did on Tommy before her first meeting with him.

"Knows him from their collage days, I bet I could get some real juicy info out of her."

Margaery was definitely trying to go somewhere with this, but Sansa couldn't seem to figure that out though, "Why?"

"I thought it was obvious, I'm trying to get the Governor to agree to a live broadcast interview." Margaery paused as if in thought, "Wait didn't Bran have a meeting with the man? Do you think he could help me out?"

"I... I don't think so. Bran said the Governor was so busy, he never got to see him."

For some reason Sansa hesitated and couldn't bring herself to say she went in his stead. That Tommy had in fact made that meeting and the others after, Sansa just couldn't form the words to explain her unexpected, but welcomed connection to the man.

" _Really._ Well gotta run, I'm getting another call." Margaery said, making Sansa even more suspicious and looked at her phone when her friend abruptly hung up on her.

 

 

 

 

Tommy was woken from his alarm again and like a beacon to the flame, he picked up his phone to see a message already waiting for him.

Opening it up and seeing the picture of Sansa's sticky fingers, Tommy felt all the blood rush low as he clutched his phone tightly almost breaking it.

 

 

As he sat in the back of the car and ignoring the driver he sent Sansa a reply and waited.

 

His day turned out busy again and during all of it, Tommy never forgot the photo. Even working through and missing lunch, Tommy was about to crack and yell for everyone to piss off when his phone rang, he wasn't going to answer until he saw who it was.

 

"Did you get my message?"

"What? No, I - never mind that! Tommy I need to see you."

Sansa sounded weird like she was trying not to panic which had Tommy sitting up straight, "When? What's wrong?"

"I'm about ten minutes away, I know how busy you are, but would it be possible - "

"Head right in, I'll have my men out the front to direct you." Tommy stayed on the phone with Sansa to make sure she didn't work herself up even more and got his security on his intercom.

 

 

 

Sansa was unaware of the car that had been following her and parked further down the street from her and was greeted by two large men as soon as she exited her mini.

She was escorted past a few grumpy and angry men sitting around and making it plainly obvious they were still waiting for their meeting with the Governor.

Sansa did a double take and thought she saw Clay Davis, but must of been mistaken and kept walking.

 

 

 

 

She forgot all about those men when the office doors were closed behind her and Tommy rushed over from behind his desk.

Sansa was going to talk, but he kissed her, making her forget everything she was going to say and focused instead on the man who was turning her into goo again, with just the power of his mouth.

 

Tommy took his time exploring the plains of Sansa's mouth and held her in his strong hold as she continued to melt into him, he knocked her bag off her shoulder and let it drop to the floor.

He faintly registered something breaking inside that bag, but it went ignored as Tommy's hands roamed the contours of Sansa's body, feeling how her dress fit her perfectly before landing on her thighs.

 

 

 

Sansa was trying desperately to get a hold of Tommy, but everywhere her hands tried grasping she lost her hold as their kisses turned more erotic than anything she'd ever felt.

 

She couldn't remember anyone else ever making her feel this way, like everything else didn't matter but just the two of them. No one else made her feel this sultry or sexy before and Sansa was defiantly getting addicted to this, she never wanted these feelings to ever end.

 

 

 

Tommy moaned as he felt the moment Sansa let everything go and just trust in him completely. Trusting him to keep her together and not fall, letting go of everything that was possibly troubling her and gave into the pleasure.

It was beautiful, _she was beautiful_ and he never felt so protective and turned on and the same time before.

The moment he first saw her eyes looking into his, it finally felt like the last piece he's always been searching for was found. Now that he found Sansa, there wasn't a single person that would ever tear her away from him.

 

 

 

Sansa was letting out wanton moans into their kiss as she felt gentle hands were trying to coerce her to lift her thighs, she complied and raised one leg and wrapped it about Tommy just in time for her back to land on a hard flat surface.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the wait, I was still recovering and now only my cough still lingers. I'm now on Tumblr... so yay! but, that took wayyyyyyyy to long to accomplish!!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

 

 

After Bran had contented his stomach with a big breakfast he scrounged around for, he sent a text message to Hodor that they weren't going to the office today and wheeled himself into his small office where he spent all morning busy at work.

It was the smell of chicken frying that finally roused Jon from his drunken stupor. With his eyes still closed, he enjoyed the tasty smell of the fried food in the air, but as soon as he moved to get up from his end of the sofa, the pain in his head let itself known.

Leaving Arya who was still very much out of it, groaning and clutching his head, Jon carefully made his way through the house and sat on one of the stools at the small counter in Bran's kitchen.

 

 

 

It wasn't until after Jon had downed plenty of water and some aspirin and was slowly picking at the food placed in front of him did Bran even think of talking to him.

"So how was it?"

"For the first meet, it was a success," Jon said as loudly as he dared, hoping he wouldn't puke.

 

 

 

 

 

The moment her back landed on the desk, Sansa remembered why she had rushed over in the middle of the day in a panic and a tear escaped unbidden before it could be stopped.

Her whiny moan into Tommy's mouth let him know her demeanour had just suddenly changed and the desire that had ratcheted up, almost consuming them both, dwindled as his newly discovered overprotectiveness overtook any other emotion.

His tongue caressed Sansa's slowly one last time before it retreated back into his own mouth and turned his fiery kisses softer till they were just simple peaks to the lips.

 

 

Sansa found out he was stronger than he looked as he grasped her shoulders and brought her up from the desk with him. He took a hold of her hand and followed him to his chair behind his desk where he got Sansa to straddle his lap.

 

 

His thumb brushed the tear from her cheek that had escaped as they sat there in silence as Tommy seemingly assessed how best to approach her, "Care to share?"

Sansa couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes and examined the small red diamonds making criss-crossing patterns long his tie instead. He was so quiet and spoke softly and with so much care, Sansa felt ashamed she let Margaery get under her skin so quickly and make her drown in doubt.

 

 

Throughout all the silence between them Tommy seemed to look patient and understanding as he waited for her to say something, but in reality his nerves got worse the longer nothing was said. Sansa seemed to have found her strength again and looked him right in the eye, searching for the truth.

 

"This... between us, it means something. I don't know what yet, but it does." Tommy's eyes softened even further towards Sansa as she told him, "But I need to know what I mean to you."

 

 

The air in the room changed when Sansa grasped his left hand and cradled it in both of hers to flick and twist at his wedding ring.

"Ah, that." Tommy watched as one of her fingers continued to brush over the ring, examining the pattern.

"I was wondering how long it would take for... never mind," Tommy was now struggling to put into words how best to explain without causing Sansa to run and loosing her, "I guess I wanted to start fresh, forget, but I know now that could never happen."

 

"What do you mean, Tommy?" Sansa was still looking and saw raw honesty in his features, which was keeping her in his lap.

 

"I'm not perfect, Sansa. I'm not a good man." Tommy couldn't keep looking at her and see the moment she decided to leave, "Jen left me for cheating on her."

 

Sansa had a feeling all the rumors of his cheating was true and their behaviour days ago in his office was a clear indicator also, but hearing Tommy confirm those rumors made it all the more real.

"How many other women besides me?"

 

 

That fact that Sansa was still touching him and sitting on him meant nothing when she asked the one question that broke him. Tommy closed his eyes anguished as he felt she lost any respect for him and shook his head in denial.

 

 

Sansa saw the moment she lost him, not regretting asking the question because she deserved to know, but she regretted asking as harshly as she did.

Tommy knew this was now a lost cause, and barely made the words out past his lips, "There's been no one else for over six months."

 

 

Soft gentle hands cradled his face and slowly coerced him to lift his head to see Sansa's shining eyes and her beautiful soft smile.

"Thank you for be honest." Sansa had grown up her entire life with people from all forms of life, she had to learn very quickly when someone was lying to her. Not just professionally but personally too, and in all her experience dealing with all soughts of seedy politicians, ranging from bare-all interviews right up to shady informants.

 

 

Tommy's openness and his continuing honesty with her for the last few days had been surprisingly refreshing and a brand new experience for her.

"I don't want perfect."

Sansa didn't have far to move and moved in slowly so she could give Tommy endless opportunities to move away if she was unwelcomed.

 

 

 

She wasn't unwelcome, she never had been, and Tommy's eyes closed in wonder as Sansa kissed him in the same way she always had, with care and same fire they shared when their lips first met.

His arms embraced her wholly and never wanted to let her go as he wrapped them around her waist.

 

 

The kiss didn't last long, especially when Tommy felt Sansa slow start rocking in his lap, with still too much on his mind, he smiled at Sansa's reluctance to end the kiss so soon.

 

 

"What did I do?" While it was still fresh and raw for both of them, Tommy was desperate to know so he wouldn't make the same mistakes and had to ask.

"Do?" Sansa asked confused.

"Did I give you cause to doubt me - us?"

Sansa didn't like the hesitancy in his voice and tried quickly to reassure him, "No! - No, I ... there was a conversation with Marg - "

_"Who?"_

 

 

Sansa hesitated for a moment at the anger in Tommy's voice as he asked who, and knew it wasn't anger towards her, _not at all,_ but the person who had almost caused a permeant rift between them.

She wanted to be as honest and open with Tommy in the same manner as he had been continuously showing her, but at the same time she didn't want to throw her friend of many years under the line of fire.

 

 

" _Sansa,_ please tell me."

"Margaery... "

"Tyrell?"

Sansa nodded in ascent and moved closer to nuzzle her nose against his cheek when Tommy's arms tightened around her middle, "Please don't be mad."

Tommy rained kisses across her cheek and down her neck, getting the desired affect as she melted into him again. "I'm not mad."

"Promise?" Sansa asked as she forced him to look at her again.

"I promise," Tommy answered her truthfully and kissed Sansa back full force when she devoured his mouth anew. He was way beyond mad with that Tyrell woman and was going to have someone look into her first chance he had.

 

 

As Sansa's efforts payed off to get Tommy focused back on her completely, knowing for the first few minutes he was distracted by thoughts plaguing him.

She renewed her rocking over his lap and when he finally joined in her efforts, she was the one to let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he hardened beneath her.

 

 

Tommy and Sansa's movements were slowly speeding up and their passion for each other took over all else and both almost missed the sound of the side door to his office opening.

 

 

 

 

Norman walked in with an opened folder which he used for all his notes and ignored the almost pornographic scene about to play out in front of him.

"Theresa called me, Tommy." Norman spoke over the sounds of their moans, "Hey Sansa," He didn't forget to greet her and continued explaining himself, "She thinks it might be important and I told her to come by first thing tomorrow."

Norman placed some files on his desk, standing right beside the busy couple and casually made his way back out the same door like seeing the two was no big deal.

"Don't you dare forget, Tommy!" Norman warned him and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave it there, gotta go, busy day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy you are already aware, but I can't say enough how saddened it makes me that my writing has slowed down. I'm not as sick as I was, but I didn't believe my doctor when he told me it would take awhile for my energy to return ... and he was right. 
> 
> Focusing has been hard and it's taken me all this week to really finish this chapter, but I'm really hoping to get back into my routine fairly soon. 
> 
> So until then, enjoy this chapter

 

 

 

Loras was getting more and more bored by the minute, but as soon as Sansa suddenly high-tailed it from her office around midday, he knew his day was no longer going to be so boring.

He made sure to keep three cars spaces back and got confused as she headed further out of the city limits.

Not going too far, but further than Loras thought she'd go and slowed down when Sansa stopped in one of the designated parking spaces for the Governor.

 

_'What? The Governor, why is she going here?'_

 

Loras was mumbling question after question under his breath, but still remembered to take some snapshots of two large, rather good looking men in suits.

They were headed straight for Sansa's mini and waited patiently for her to gather what Loras assumed was her everyday bag and saw how they escorted her personally through the side entrance.

He just hoped these photos would help make up to Margaery and grandmother and finally put him back in their good graces.

 

 

 

 

Arya woke to sound of laughter and stumbled her way straight for the food and ignored both Bran and Jon as she tried to consume her own bodyweight in food.

Only when she started feeling like a half descent human being again she hooned in on the guys conversation. Jon was recalling the events of, she didn't think it classified as last night, more like just a few hours ago instead.

Bran handed over the juice and Arya smiled at him for the gesture.

As Jon went onto explaining some of the nights adventures, Arya smiled for a completely different reason as Bran listened to Jon in disbelief as she had challenged McNulty to a drinking contest, which turned out how they got into his good graces and even got the mans number.

"Neither waned to get sick so they caved in and switched to beer," Jon was telling an enthralled Bran, "It was during the second round of beers that _Bunk_ showed up! Bran, you'll never guess _who_  he almost arrested last night..."

 

 

 

 

As soon as Sansa heard the door close behind Norman she reluctantly separated their lips, much to Tommy's disappointment.

Tommy's hands had continued his strong hold on Sansa's waist and made sure to keep her hips thrusting against him.

If she wouldn't let him bring her back in for more of their intoxicating kisses, he was going to make damn sure she continued to feel what she had been doing to him.

 

 

Sansa let out a breathless moan just as Tommy's erection brushed extremely close to her throbbing clit and by the smirk lurking on the corner of his mouth, she knew it had been intentional.

 

 

"What was your reply?" Sansa managed to ask past the extra moan she was trying desperately to contain.

"Reply?" Tommy's hips momentarily paused in his state of confusion.

"Your reply to my picture this morning, " Sansa whispered sensually into his ear right before she playfully bit his earlobe.

 

Tommy leant his head back to accommodate Sansa, and he let out an embarrassing groan as she played with his ear and moved her lips down the column of his neck, licking him and biting as she went.

"That, oh! Umm? ... Just that you caused me to jerk off in the shower." Tommy told her bluntly, in which got Sansa to roll her hips faster against him.

"Very _naughty."_

 _"Sansa,_ you have no idea how _naughty_ I can be."

 

 

 

 

They both moved in at the same time and each kissed the other like it was their last meal as they clutched each other tighter and moved faster.

His hands finally moved over her, exploring and clutched at her delicious looking rump and gave it a good squeeze.

Sansa moaned into his mouth with his efforts and encouraged him to do it again, which he was more than happy to do.

 

 

 

 

Tommy was starting to realise he was getting in dangerous territory of coming in his pants, but if it made Sansa happy, he wasn't going to complain.

 

"Tommy."

 

"Mmm," He moaned into Sansa's kiss and groaned as her hands scrambled down for his belt between their bodies.

 

_"Tommy."_

 

"Hmm?" He hummed into Sansa's lips as he thrust his hips up to help Sansa release him from his pants.

 

"Tommy!"

 

The way in which his name was yelled caused Sansa to separate their lips and they both reluctantly turned to see Norman standing in the room again with his arms crossed and looking at them, completely fed-up.

 

"The fuck - Norman piss off!" Tommy stumbled over his sentence, but still sounded angry, while Sansa was turning red in embarrassment.

"Clay Davis," Norman said like it explained everything and why he kept interrupting.

Tommy was hornier than he'd ever been in his life, angry and now confused, "What about that slimy fucker?"

"His meeting was meant to start over an hour ago," Norman explained as he fixed his sleeves of his sharp suit, "Man's past the point of impatience and reaching - "

_"Fuck!"_

Tommy yelled, not realising he'd startled Sansa for her position in his lap and clutched his shoulders so she wouldn't face plant the floor.

"Tell that weasel fifteen minutes."

 

Norman gave Tommy a nod to let him know he heard and left just as silently as he'd entered and left the couple alone again.

 

 

 

Sansa saw the expression on Tommy's face and knew what he was going to say and never gave him a chance when she placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "Don't be sorry, if anyone should be, it's me."

"If you sitting in my lap, looking like _this_ ," Tommy said as his fingers tried taming her blushing cheeks, she how her arousal made her practically glow, "Then there's nothing to be sorry for."

 

"Don't look at me like that." Sansa moaned out as Tommy moved in to kiss her again, but she moved back at the last moment.

She knew if she allowed their lips to meet, they would end up right where they started.

"Like what?" Tommy asked with a slight smirk lingering at the corner of his mouth. Sansa's eyes lowered to his mouth and saw when he bit his lower lip again.

"Like you want to use up all of our fifteen minutes," Sansa told him and knew if she caved in and kissed him again they would be on the brink of coming and getting interrupted again. A feeling that was becoming all to familiar for them.

"I can do a lot with just ten."

Tommy saw how Sansa was affected and was feeling triumphant when her lips touched his, but when she let out a pained moan, he knew.

"You're not making this easy," Sansa whispered against his lips.

 

They deserved more than a few stolen moments in between their busy schedules.

 

Tommy understood Sansa's anguish, shared in it with her, but feeling her move from his lap and watching as she gathered her bag that was dropped earlier.

He felt empty again and closed his eyes so he wouldn't' have to watch someone else leave him.

 

 

 

 

Once they had finished helping each other to look presentable again, they moved to the side door Norman had been coming and going from and saw the two men waiting to escort Sansa again.

Tommy's hand grasped hers right before she could leave and turned her to face him again.

 

Tommy intended for the kiss to be simple, but nothing ever was with Sansa. They both closed their eyes as their kiss deepened and only stopped when they heard Norman's annoying throat clearing.

Sansa was the one to move back and saw Tommy standing there with his eyes lowered, refusing to look at anyone.

"Soon," She promised and kissed Tommy one last time before leaving with some of his security.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Sansa really wasn't feeling her usual self, halfway home she remembered not even bothering to get any of the security guards names.

Knowing who's-who in her line of work was always important and the fact that she overlooked a massive detail like that, proved that her phone call with Margaery and her recent encounter with Tommy had effected more than she had originally thought.

Instead of going back to office like she had intended, Sansa drove straight home in silence instead.

Her music was always on, but for some reason after seeing Tommy again, she couldn't bring herself to listen to any bubbly, cheery music at the moment and continued to drive with the noise of other cars around her as a strange, but welcomed backdrop to her mood.

 

 

 

Once she was home, Sansa immediately changed into some sweats and did what she usually did to calm down and think things through, she cleaned.

Starting in the living room, Sansa slowly made her way through all the rooms, leaving the kitchen and bathroom for last.

 

 

 

The day moved slower, but it was just what she needed to process the past week or so. Looking back over everything since the first time she met Tommy and everything that had occurred after.

It wasn't until Sansa was placing items back into their right place in the fridge that her phone from her bedroom started going off, that she realised how late the hour was and how hungry she was getting, especially for missing lunch.

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes after Sansa had left her car to see _Governor Carcetti_ of all people, Loras saw her come back out and looked to be, disappointed, distracted, upset?

Loras had always found women hard to read and looking at Sansa from yards away wasn't making it any easier for him, but he still remembered to take some more photos, making sure to include the security in the shots.

He placed the camera down beside him on the empty seat and started the engine, but didn't move to follow Sansa right away.

 

The men had followed Sansa right up to her car, one even opened her door for her and seemed to be talking to her through the open window.

Each man seemed to be watching the street in different directions, like the were covering the entire street and Loras felt like ducking his head when one of them seemed to have spotted him.

The man speaking to Sansa said something that got her in motion and watched her drive up the street and turn left, while the other man was watching behind, like he was making sure she wasn't being followed.

 

Loras' breathing increased and he felt like he was going to hyperventilate as he slowly moved his crappy rundown second-hand car out of the parking space and purposely turned and moved down the street in the opposite direction Sansa had gone, hoping and praying for his own sake that she was heading either back to her office or home.

 

 

 

 

After Sansa left, Tommy's day seemingly got worse.

Clay's appointment was just as pointless as he knew it was going to be, with every man not willing to compromise on anything, making it a whole lot of wasted nothing.

Everyone's moods when the man left was bad.

So anyone coming within a two mile radius of Tommy got their heads bitten off, and even worse for anyone who dared to go near Norman.

 

 

 

As Tommy finished up for the day, he tried another last ditch effort to call his children.

When the ringtone stopped and the voicemail started, Tommy was going to leave just another message he could hear his children's laughing voices and leave one for them of his, but that flew out the window when he heard the voice message had been changed.

 

"Stop calling them, Tommy."

 

Jen's angry voice got to him so much, that he ended up throwing his phone against the wall, smashing it.

 

 

When two men came into his office after hearing the sounds of something smashing, Tommy was unaware from where he sat and had his face buried in his hands.

He never heard Norman ordering someone to get the Governor a new phone right away or for someone to clean up the mess.

He was too busy trying to calm his scattered emotions.

 

 

 

There was a time when he thought he would love that woman for the rest of his life. Jen was after all the mother of his children, but he learnt the hard way that he had never loved her enough.

A small part of him thought that this breakup would've gone by smoother, especially for the sake of the children and at first it was.

For the first month or so, he got to see his prince and princess on the weekends, till Jen decided out of the blue to put a stop to that.

 

Then Frankie rang him out of the blue one day, saying that he and Melissa got new phone's so they could ring each other every day. Now even that, had been taken from him.

 

 

 

When he lifted his head to see people in his office he let out some more anger when he yelled, "Get out, now!"

Since he had just smashed up his mobile phone, and not regretting it for a single moment, he picked up the landline on his desk and dialled Jen's number.

 

 

 

"What now."

That angered Tommy and it took all of his slipping control not to lash out and asked as politely as he could through clenched teeth, "Why are you cutting me off from our children?"

"The divorce papers _you_ sent, arrived." Jen said it with finality, which only confused him.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You've already signed them," Jen told him.

"I know." Tommy stated, impatient.

"Dated over a month ago."

" _I know_ and I've been patiently waiting for you to sign them."

"They just arrived a few days ago." Jen informed him.

 

 _Oh!_ Was on the tip of Tommy's tongue, and the both of them lapped into an awkward silence.

 

 

 

"Can I see my kids, Jen?"

"No."

Tommy's hand clenched into a fist, "Then, can I at least speak to them?"

_"No."_

"Why not?" He asked desperately.

"Because it's the only way I know how to hurt you." With her last statement, Jen hung up on him, again.

 

 

 

 

Sansa rushed over to the phone and managed to answer before it went to voicemail.

She made herself a small dinner, which she devoured rather quickly and turned in early, ready for her eight o'clock meeting with the coroner first thing in the morning.

 

When the young woman with a deep voice spoke to her earlier, Sansa had almost forgotten about her investigation and the reason she had accepted helping out Bran in the first place, had almost escaped her.

 

As she closed her eyes to fall asleep, sleep didn't come easy for her as she remembered how she left Tommy hours before.

The small pout as he kept his head down, his eyes refusing to reach hers, he thought she wouldn't notice, but she did. He didn't want her to leave.

With her strong feelings for Tommy that were growing stronger by the moment and now with a new lead in the case, Sansa felt more guilty than ever.

 

 

 

 

Loras had been driving for what seemed like hours to him and couldn't find Sansa anywhere, but when he drove down her street and saw her mini in the driveway, he felt like the biggest fool for not heading there first.

 

He was waiting in the same spot as last time and was prepared when Margeary opened the side door this time and didn't jump, having seen her walking closer in the rear-view mirror.

Once the door was closed behind her, Margaery took the camera from Loras' lap and placed in her handbag.

"You won't have to follow Sansa much longer, Grandmother and I have it covered."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, more is coming soon, I'm partly through the next chapter too! Yay! I feel like I've gotten my groove back!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up real soon

 

 

 

Loras was sitting in a different car that Margaery had brought round earlier in the week. Only this one had a slight improvement over the last one, this car was a little more spacious but still looked like it should've died in the 90s.

He was slumped over his seat and flicking the shells of the nuts he cracked out the open window behind him.

 

 

Loras was still staking out Sansa's place, the first few days he sat while waiting for her to exit the house, he was angry at his sister and grandmother for making him do this and for being lied to.

 

 

He had now passed the point of anger towards his lying bitch of a sister, and boredom, which was now heading into new terrain.

It was strange for him, but he was finding strange and weird new ways of entertaining himself.

Seeing how long he could withhold using the restroom, counting the trash littering the entire backseat of the car and his new personal favourite, counting the minutes that ticked by.

 

 

 

Loras had been in that car for about a week now and Friday night was making its approach.

The stray thought of ditching the car, taking the longest shower of his life till he felt human again and hitting the first club he could find lingered in his psyche.

 

So much so, that he even sat up and started the engine.

 

To his disappointment, Sansa chose that precise moment to exit the house and get in her mini.

 

 

 

 

Work and her new lead had kept Sansa insanely busy as she made sure to painstakingly look over every single detail of the copied reports "Sara" gave her.

From the very moment Sansa had entered the coroner's office, the short dark woman with even darker hair. Tied up out of her face in a bun sitting upon her head, she looked completely out of place.

Almost like the both of them weren't meant to be there.

The woman never gave her full name and told Sansa to her just Sara. Sansa took in that the woman looked to falling asleep on her feet, but handed a whole briefcase worth of reports which was immediately snuck into Sansa's bag.

 

 

The shiftiness of Sara got worse when she checked to make sure the coast was clear before they both made their way outside, and walking away in opposite directions like the whole thing never took place.

 

 

 

 

Sansa had been so wrapped up in her paper work that Gus had called her when she didn't make an appearance in the office, and spent the rest of the morning talking to him about how she could potentially have another great story and was told to take all the time she needed.

 

Not wanting a screw up on her end, Sansa spent most of all her free time in her home office, only leaving it for the bare essentials like eating and sleeping.

 

 

 

 

It was nearing the weekend again when Sansa thought she might have her biggest lead to date, when she finally caught onto dates and times of deaths for some of the homeless men didn't match up like they were supposed to and smiled as she leant back in her chair to type her findings while it all was still fresh.

 

 

 

It was her phone vibrating on the desk beside her, that snapped Sansa out of her busy worked mind and answered it without checking the ID.

"I've missed you."

Tommy's soft pouty voice made Sansa drop everything she was working on and gave him her complete focus. "I've missed you too, Tommy."

"Then why the radio silence?" He asked sounding even more pouty, if that was even possible.

"I've been working, but you could've called earlier ya'know."

"I've been working too and trying to deal with...."

 

The way in which Tommy trailed off got Sansa curious and tested the waters to see if Tommy would voluntarily open up and waited patiently to give him a chance to speak first.

 

"Been trying to deal with Jen."

"Oh." Sansa's voice sounded small like she was feeling insecure.

"I'd like a chance to explain everything, would you be interested in dinner?" Tommy tried to put her mind as ease and wondered how successful he was and waited anxiously the more the silence stretched on.

 

 

"What time is it?" Sansa asked.

That was the very last thing Tommy expected and answered in a confused tone, "Not even four thirty, why?"

"Good. Then I have time."

"Time?" He asked, not following her thoughts at all.

"To get the ingredients."

The smile in Sansa's voice was contagious, making him grin.

"For?"

"The food, for us to cook," Sansa spoke with cheek and continued like she was reassuring a silly child, "Trust me, you'll like what we make."

"I'm sure _I will_."

Tommy laughed when Sansa hung up on him, knowing she got what he meant.

 

 

 

 

Sansa was still laughing at Tommy's innuendo and gathered her bag that had been dumped on the floor beside her office door.

As she looked for her glasses, she had been prescribed them a few years ago when she had been getting constant headaches, only to discover she had a lazy eye and staring at computer screens all day every day didn't help.

She was feeling lazy and couldn't be bothered about getting her kit for her contact lenses and hissed in pain when something inside her bag cut her hand.

 

She quickly wrapped her finger in a tissue from the box on her desk and tipped the contents of her purse on the floor, only to discover a tiny object had been shattered.

She carefully gathered as many pieces as she could and wrapped them in another tissue, so she could get a second opinion on what she suspected was a hidden listening devise.

 

 

 

Having a shower and slipping on a comfortable pair of jeans and her old Pink Floyd t-shirt, Sansa found her glasses sitting on the kitchen counter, gathered her keys and purse, placing the carefully wrapped shards in there too and left the house quickly so she could make it to the supermarket before they closed.

 

 

 

 

Tommy was coming out of his massive bathroom and slipped into his dark, slightly tighter pair of jeans knowing his ass looked great in them and pulled on a light V-neck t-shirt and his sneakers.

 

 

He gathered two folders from his bedroom that had been left on his bedside table and placed them in his living room on one of the many coffee tables.

He felt like that was the wrong word for the space he was now occupying, it felt more like a large version of a high-priced hotel room and if you so much as put one stain on the white couch, you'd be out on your ass so fast and slapped with the biggest fine.

It didn't feel lived in and it most certainly didn't feel like him, but he wasn't going to complain if living here was the price to pay for being in the position of Governor. Tommy was in the middle of contemplating what alcohol he should get out, but thought it a bad idea when Sansa kept what they were going to be eating a secret when his phone rang.

 

 

He smiled as answered and breathed out her name, "Sansa, I -"

" _Tommy!_ Help me!"

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I tried finishing this a soon as I could

 

 

 

Margaery was heading out to her Porsche after five hours in front of the cameras and under the hot bright lights, finishing her close-ups for the next programme for WKHG, to be aired later that night.

 

 

As she cruised through the streets making her way past gang infested suburbs, she stopped on one the corners and waited.

 

 

It didn't take long for a young teenage boy to walk up and knew enough to not lean against Margeary's new paintjob and waited for her to hand him another sealed envelope.

 

Margaery tapped her long acrylic wine-red nails against the top of her door as she waited for the boy to return.

"They say they'll do it."

Once he finished delivering the message Margaery hightailed out of the area as fast as she could.

 

 

 

 

As she passed Sansa's mediocre place of residence, she stopped temporarily beside Loras' parked car.

 

Loras heard Margaery's car long before she stopped beside him and he didn't miss her annoyed eye roll as she waited for Loras to manually wind down his window.

"Here." Margaery said as she chucked him another bag of junk food.

Loras looked inside forlornly, wondering how many hours he'd have to spend at the gym to make up for all this crap he was being given.

"How much longer?" Loras asked.

"Not much longer," Margaery replied as she started her engine.

"But you said that days ago!" Loras was getting pissed off and muttered _bitch_ when he thought she wasn't listening.

 

 

 

 

As Margaery drove away she purposely didn't tell Loras about the new people willing to follow Sansa. Remembering telling them that Sansa Stark was looking into them, to reveal all their secrets live on television.

It wasn't hard to fool the first gang she came across, all gangs had secrets they didn't want revealed and if by them following Sansa reveals her own secrets, _then all the better._

 

She turned to see some young boys already hanging out across the street, keeping an eye on Sansa's house and left her brother to stew in his own filth for a few more days, _that's what you get for calling me a bitch!_

 

 

 

 

Loras was carefully following Sansa at a distance and thought he saw another car in his rear-view mirror, but must've been mistaken when nothing happened after Sansa made a sudden U-turn.

He waited as he saw her mini make a turn and revved the car as he quickly turned around to not lose her.

 

 

 

He only caught sight of Sansa's car when she turned into the supermarket parking lot and parked his own across the street in the nearest McDonalds instead.

He left the new digital camera resting on the steering wheel so it could take continuous shots and thought he saw a group of men in baggy clothes point at Sansa as she dashed inside.

He was going to ignore and delete the new photos till he saw one of the men had a gun in hand and put it down the back of his pants, covering it with the overlarge t-shirt.

"Oh no!"

 

 

 

 

Sansa was almost to the supermarket when she had the strangest sensation she was being followed, feeling paranoid she quickly did a U-turn and sighed with relief when no cars turned to do the same.

 

It took slightly longer, but she finally made it and parked in the surprisingly crowded carpark.

 

As she got her bag and made sure the doors of her small car were indeed locked, she made her way to the store and felt that feeling again like eyes were watching her every move.

 

 

 

Not wanting to panic and thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her, she felt like being in the store and gathering the food she would need for her and Tommy would help put her mind at ease.

Sansa took one of the hand baskets and strolled down the many aisles. Gathering a small bag of potatoes, some tomatoes, pickles, eggs and a kilo of beef minces. She passed right by the herbs and hoped Tommy had what they would need in his pantry.

 

She collected a few other items and thought she heard some men whispering about her that seemed to be a few paces behind her.

 

Sansa felt panic rising in her chest and walked down a few aisles and looked in all the mirrors stationed by the end of every aisle and screamed internally when the same men were still following her.

 

 

 

Sansa tried to seem casual as she made her way to the checkout and hoped that the surrounding people also waiting would prevent anything from happening.

 

Once the food was payed for and bagged, Sansa made her way though the store and into the food court.

 

 

 

She didn't want to walk through the parking lot by herself now that she knew she was being followed.

She sat herself at a lone table near a table that was occupied by three strangers and started shaking when those same men came in and looked right at her, one even smiled sinisterly when the group near her gathered their things and started to leave.

Leaving Sansa alone in a food court with strange men, men who she had no knowledge of till only a few minutes ago.

 

 

Sansa didn't hesitate to get up and immediately start walking away, hoping that if she ignored them everything would be fine and it was all in her wild imagination.

She pulled out her phone from her front left jeans pocket and dialled the first person she thought of.

 

 

 

"Where are you?" Tommy's voice instantly changed and she felt safe with his voice barking orders to his men in her ear. "Don't hang up, not for anything."

"Sure." Sansa promised him.

"My guys are going to track you."

 

 

 

The large sliding doors where not that far away and Sansa felt hope rise in her chest, she was almost out and Tommy was on his way.

 

That feeling of hope didn't last when someone yelled out to her.

"Where you going _love_ in such a hurry?"

 

Her feet fastened their pace and screamed when she felt someone pull on the back of her shirt.

 

It all happened rather quickly, she heard Tommy yelling her name down the line and the pull on her shirt pushed her back into the man that had grabbed her. With her arms full, one holding onto her shopping and the other desperately clutching her one connection to Tommy, she used her foot to stomp on the man's foot behind her.

He yelled out and released her t-shirt and she turned around and kicked him in the balls right before she had the common sense to run.

 

 

 

 

Sansa didn't want to, but she dropped her bags that were slowing her down and ran as fast as she could across the parking lot, all the while never loosing her grip on her phone.

 

As she neared the other end some of them must've caught up and one even pulled on her hair, she screamed out in pain again and then felt the man immediately release her.

 

Sansa was confused for just a moment till she saw the man's hand had been savagely knocked away by someone else.

The one who'd interfered yelled at her. "Run Sansa! Don't look back!"

"Loras?"

Sansa was shocked, but Loras shoved at her shoulders to get her moving, which helped and she ran across the street into the McDonalds building for safety.

 

 

 

 

Tommy had never been as scared as he was, when he heard Sansa scream.

"Drive faster!" Tommy ordered the men in the front seats.

"But -"

"I don't fucking care! Just - Faster!" Tommy had no time for their petty excuses like traffic tickets, they were cops and he would deal with the consequences after, if he didn't fire them first.

"Sansa?" He asked and panicked when he didn't get an immediate reply.

 

 

 

 

"Where is she now?" Tommy asked as they neared their destination.

"According to - "

 _"Where?!"_   Tommy had never shouted so loud in his life.

"McDonalds."

The car stopped and Tommy rushed out with men piling out of the second vehicle. "Was that so fucking hard!" Tommy told the guy, not having time for any delays, he stood by the side of one of the vehicles as he watched the men burst through the doors of the family restaurant.

 

 

 

 

The fists and feet continued to rain down upon Loras, the pain was so excruciating. The sounds of sirens and cars rushing got Loras' and the guys beating him up, attention.

The beating stopped and they all turned to see what was happening across the street.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Sansa and the Governor making out, only to forget everything when his body started failing him.

Just as the darkness took over the last thing he head was the deafening sound of a gunshot.

 

 

 

 

Tommy let his men do their job and stood anxiously to the side as he waited impatiently. With the phone still against his ear, he tried again.

 

_"Sansa?"_

 

_"Tommy?"_

 

"Sansa, where are you?" He asked desperately.

One man stopped when he heard Tommy had managed to get in contact with Sansa again.

Tommy clicked his fingers at one of the men, "Office." He only hung up the phone once he saw Sansa appear.

 

 

She seemed pale from shock and was being escorted my whom he guessed was the store manger and his detail, none of that mattered once his eyes laid sight on her, and he rushed towards her instead.

 

 

 

Sansa didn't have time to process anything, but when those familiar hands grasped at her hair and lips covered hers, she clung to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him tightly like a lifeline.

Once Tommy's mouth sealed over hers, she was encased in his whole being and she instantly breathed him in deep, with his whole self surrounding her did Sansa truly feel like she was safe again. 

 

 

 

He grunted with her almost like death grip, but that was all the complaint he gave. Not caring about her strong hold, his fingers were holding her just as tight and getting more and more tangled in Sansa's messy hair as her tongue sought his.

 

Their lips only broke apart when they heard the echoing sound of gunfire, they were quickly escorted into the nearest vehicle and Tommy ordered the driver to take them away.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

After the two hours spent with Theresa sitting a the table in Tommy's office, Norman was even more convinced Sansa might be up to something.

Tommy had been surprisingly quiet throughout the entire meeting and seemed rather standoffish towards Theresa, he wasn't rude by any means, but he didn't go out of his way to engage her in conversation.

 

It was curious to Norman, but most instances where people acted outside their own usual behaviour was always a fascinating thing for him.

 

Norman spend most of the time Theresa spoke taking notes of everything he found intriguing or what he thought seemed important.

Like the fact that every time Margaery had gotten in contact with her, she would always bring up Tommy in the conversation.

 

 

 

 

Days later after Theresa had the interview with Margaery Tyrell, she rang Norman directly. The two spending hours on the phone, first talking about the interview and rest just catching up on old times.

Norman found it really interesting that Margaery was seemingly showing all her hands, trying to swayed Theresa into dishing out anything she knew about Tommy and bringing up Sansa's name out of the blue.

Theresa wouldn't and still didn't know Sansa on a personal level and the fact that this woman brought her name into an interview told Norman a great deal. Not wanting to resort to anything so crass as having the woman followed, he was now even more determined to have Sansa looked into.

With his past career as a damn good reporter, he chose to do the work himself.

 

 

 

 

Jon and Hodor were gathering all the plates and food, bringing them to the table where Bran was there waiting. They all quickly gathered what they wanted, each man piling their own plates high with all the options.

Not one of them spoke as they stuffed their faces and contented their hunger.

 

 

 

Hodor was still putting away more while Jon and Bran were slowing down.

"So how's your week been?" Jon asked politely.

"Usual, but is there any developments with McNulty?" Bran was getting desperate, knowing how much Sansa was buried in leads and wanted to give her something.

"I haven't been so helpful, but Arya has seemed to have found a new friend." Jon told Bran, who gave him a strange look. "She's been down at the pub with him every night since they first met."

 

 

 

 

"Jimmy!"

 

"Arya!"

 

To two yelled at each other over the sound of music and everyone trying to mind their own business.

Jimmy took a swing with his fist and Arya ducked under his arm and tapped his elbow as she popped up on his other side. The two got many eye rolls, but the bartender smiled at the two's familiar greeting.

"Friday night!" They shouted simultaneously and with matching smiles.

 

 

 

 

They each took a stool at the bar and Jimmy was the first to ask, " So what's your poison?"

"Beer."

Jimmy gave her a side look which Arya tried to ignore but she cracked after a few seconds, "For starters."

"Now that's more like it."

 

 

 

 

As the two were well into their way of finishing their second beer and close to starting on the next round, Jimmy nudged Arya slightly with his shoulder. "So how's it going? Still need me out there?"

 

 

Arya couldn't explain it, but from the moment her and Jimmy had met they seemed like kindred spirits. Not in any kind of romantic sense but where it counted. The first thing that they bonded over was the police force, that was a given but the more she got to know the man the less she wanted to do what Sansa and Bran were asking of her.

 

 

Jimmy was asking about the case and Arya pushed aside her guilt and turned to give the man her attention. She and Jon had been given a case of men showing up dead, that had been lowlife drug dealers over a month ago.

As with any case the longer the investigation, any leads they once had were slowly drying up.

It was hard at first to go behind Jon's back, but Arya was thinking if anything came to light and this went to court Jon could say he had no knowledge and wouldn't be lying. She loved Jon but he was a terrible liar.

Jimmy had been retired for a while now, and Arya knew if she was in his same boat, she would go insane from the boredom alone.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could cover this area," Arya explained as she pulled out the map from her cargo pants and flattened it out between them, pointing to the right places.

 

 

 

 

Bunk and Jon were walking through the door just as Arya was on the phone and neither man saw Jimmy pocket the map and paper he and Arya had been scribbling on as they made their approach.

Bunk squeezed himself between Jimmy and Arya so he could grab one of the drinks on the bar, while Jon just sat himself beside them and waited to get attendance.

 

The shot of whiskey was almost touching Bunk's lips when Arya snatched the glass right from him.

"Hey!"

"You can't, you're not staying." Arya said as she drained the shot herself.

 

"And why the hell not?" Bunk asked and sounded prissy.

"Cause there's been a shooting, you and Jon need to go now." Arya told him with a hard look, and smiled when Bunk huffed, but accepted his fate.

Jon quickly got to his feet and was dialling his captain to get more information, "You coming?" Jon asked Arya as he waited for the call to connect.

"Can't been drinking for hours." Arya explained and waved at Bunk as he followed Jon out.

Both her and Jimmy laughed when Bunk stuck his finger up at them and went back to their planning.

 

 

 

 

From the moment they had ducked down beside the car and were carefully escorted inside, Tommy had kept a constant contact between him and Sansa.

At least one hand had never stopped touching her and once they were safely sitting in the back of the car, she had Tommy trying to touch and examine every inch of her.

Sansa buried her face in Tommy's neck while she allowed his strange and fast examination, if it eased his mind to look and touch to make sure she was one hundred percent fine then she would let him do it a little longer.

Sansa kissed the side of Tommy's neck, which finally got him to stop and just hold her.

"Drive."

Tommy ordered once he was satisfied all Sansa had was a few bruises that wouldn't take long to heal and was holding her tightly in a bearlike hug. It was his order to the driver that got Sansa to snap out of her shock, "We can't."

Tommy looked down at Sansa to see her looking determinedly at him, "Of course we can."

"No, Tommy, we are in an active crime scene."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were able to follow this, but I wanted to show more of the week we missed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't given you any updates for anything, it has been a very bad week. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. 
> 
> BUT I have been writing, just not posting. There's lots for me to post in the coming days and I'll try not miss anything out.

 

 

 

As Bunk and Jon rolled up in their own respective cars, it was impossible for them to find parks either in the supermarkets or the McDonald's carparks.

With all the lights flashing from many other cop cars, a couple of ambulances and so many people gathered just to try and get a glimpse of dead bodies. With more than few inappropriate people getting their phones out to try a snap pictures.

The street was already in the process of being blocked off which caused both men to park further away and making them walk some way just to get where they were needed.

Bunk was holding his chest and breathing deep through his nose from almost running to keep up with Jon as two bodies were being rolled into stretchers and into the back of each respective ambulance.

"Kima, what do we have?" Bunk asked between panting breaths.

 

 

 

 

Norman was munching on the last of his sandwich and finally getting somewhere with his research. Either Sansa was sloppy or not even bothering to hide the facts of her investigation when he got the call from security of the shooting.

 

As he sipped at some water, Norman knew it would be a mistake to go to Tommy now with his findings and thought it best to wait a few days. Let the man calm down before showing him what he uncovered.

 

He found it interesting that he wasn't the only one that had been looking into Sansa and delved deeper to discover that one Mrs Ruby Rose had been sneaking in and coping files that didn't belong to her. It took him a few days but Norman laughed when he found out that Miss Tyrell sucked at synonyms.

"Another alert just in, Miss Stark's residence has been broken into."

Norman cringed as he closed his eyes, this was not looking good either way.

 

 

 

 

Detective Kima Greggs was already in a foul mood when Jon and Bunk showed up to the crime scene. Having spent most of her time trying to take the statements of some of the men in the Governor's detail. The Governor himself and Miss Stark.

Luckily she recognised one of the men on the detail and went over to Ellis first, who was more than helpful and happy to spill out everything he witnessed.

 

"So we piled into two vehicles and rushed over. One set went straight in to scout for Miss Stark, while the others stayed behind to protect the gov. They start making out like a couple of teenagers and that's when we hear gun fire."

Ellis paused when Kima smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand, "Making out?"

Ellis gave her a cheeky smile and nodded before answering, "Slipped her the tongue."

Which made them both laugh, but they recovered rather quickly as Ellis went on to explain further. "It was cut short though when a gun went off from the parking lot across the street, myself and a few others drew weapons. There were a few of Stanfield's gang --"

"How'd you know it was Stanfield's?" Kima cut in to ask.

"Getting to that. Someone was bloody and lying on the ground, shot. Some of us, myself too, ran over when they started firing on us. We managed to take a couple of them out while the others gave us the slip."

 

 

 

 

Tommy knew they were just doing their jobs, but enough was enough. He and Sansa had given their statements, told multiple people multiple times that they would be willing to go down to the station for a more detailed report at a later date and still they weren't allowed to leave yet.

"Tommy?"

He heard Sansa's voice long before he felt her hand rest between his shoulder blades as she came up behind him.

Her gentle voice, full of concern for him and her fingers trying and succeeding in giving off the comfort to which it was intended. Just by her mere presence and being close to him again, something loosened and soothed him.

He turned around to see Sansa standing there with a security blanket thrown over her shoulders, something which was given to her earlier when she was still in a state of shock.

Her look of concern matched Tommy's entirely, with everything she'd just gone through, _how was this woman standing here looking and acting worried about him?_

Everything he wanted to say to her wouldn't move past the lump in his throat.

He felt privileged and protective of this strong woman, who for some strange reason wanted him.

 

"San--"

 

Detective Greggs chose that moment to interrupt and spoke over him, "Governor, now if you could just go over what-"

"No." Tommy stopped her.

"Excuse me?" Kima didn't sound impressed at being cut off.

"No." Tommy said again as he shock his head.

Not even Sansa's hand trying to sooth him was calming him now. "We've been nothing but cooperative, given our statements. Multiple times in fact. Now we are done." Tommy was talking with the same authoritative voice that the public was familiar with, not even with Kima's clear look of annoyance would deter him.

"You want another statement, well now you'll have to ask my lawyer." Tommy turned and wrapped an arm around Sansa's shoulder and tried directing her back towards the car.

 

 

"Tommy they are just doing their job." Sansa tried reasoning with him.

"I know, but I'm not staying around any longer so we can be splashed over the late night news."

Sansa thought Tommy made a good point there and decided not to fight him on it and walked faster.

 

 

 

 

More of Kima's colleagues were starting to help corner off both the crime scenes, so the gathering crowds couldn't get any closer and contaminate anything.

Not even Bunk jogging out of breath as he caught up with Jon could lift Kima from her foul mood, but knew once she'd cooled off it would be the first thought she would return to for a laugh.

 

She had just finished debriefing them on everything she had uncovered when a few more ambulances as well as a few news-vans rolled up behind them.

 

 

 

 

Sansa was just settling into her seat as Tommy waited for her to make room for him, when she heard the sounds of what she and Tommy were hoping to avoid.

 

The licence plates of the two blackened vehicles must've been a dead give-away for those damn reporters and for the first time in her life, Sansa hated her fellow workers.

 

Tommy's door was quick to slam shut and the black windows helped with a sliver of privacy, but they hoped it was enough for them to take off without them knowing one hundred precent who else was in he car with the Governor.

That's not to say she was ashamed, only her and Tommy hadn't even discussed... _well much of anything yet._

Sansa bent down to pick up her bag, which Mr Carver had been nice enough to retrieve from the parking lot for her and saw a text message had come in from Bran.

"Sansa?"

She placed her phone back in her bag unanswered and turned at Tommy's concern.

"It's just Bran, nothing to worry about." Sansa said as she moved in to kiss him. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I couldn't not include Kima Greggs and Ellis Carver


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

Tommy and Sansa weren't as lucky as they had hoped and as the car slowed down outside his residence. As they waited for the automatic gates to open, there were vans parked and a small couple of reporters with their camera crew waiting for them.

 

"They work fast." Tommy pointed out for no apparent reason.

"We must've been followed." Sansa answered him anyway as Tommy's arms tightened around her shoulders and he nuzzled into her neck.

"How should we handle this?" He quietly asked.

 

Before Sansa had a chance to respond cameras tapped against the windows including the one behind them, surrounding the back and sides of both cars, obviously not knowing completely which vehicle they were in and a stream of continuous flashes and knocks wouldn't stopped as they started yelling for the Governor to wind down the windows.

 

Sansa ended barrowing her face in Tommy's chest, covering her face and Tommy helped, by following her example and lifted and used the blanket still wrapped around her as an extra shield against the intruders.

His security finally kicked in and did their jobs at keeping the people back as the cars moved through the gate.

 

 

Once inside the property, the group got louder and as Sansa followed Tommy out of the car, he took her bag while she used the blanket to cover her familiar long red locks as they rushed inside.

 

 

 

 

Tommy had left Sansa in the lounge room where she tiredly sat herself down and seemly found a spot where she didn't want to move from.

It went unspoken, but he wanted Sansa to be comfortable here and as she took off her sneakers and laid down with a massive amount of cushions behind her and lazily flicked through all the stations till she settled on any news reports she could find, it warmed Tommy to see her so at ease.

He placed a tall glass of water beside her and went about preparing a light supper for them.

 

 

 

 

As they sat beside each other with their plates resting on their laps, they watched and waited to see if they would be mentioned on the news.

One reporter only speculated from the licence plates, but nothing was official at this point and details of both crime scenes were being kept under wraps.

Only Sansa knew they were on borrowed time because all it took was one reporter knowing the right person to talk and all the facts will come flying out.

 

 

 

 

"Sansa?"

She didn't realise she had been nodding off and almost fell asleep over her half finished plate of food and snapped back when Tommy called for her, "Hmm? Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to bed or have a quick shower first?"

As she contemplated both options, both sounded appealing but sleep felt like the bigger priority.

 

 

Their dishes were left on the counter as neither could be bothered cleaning now, or stacking the dishwasher and Sansa grasped Tommy's hand as he lead her to his room.

 

 

 

Another room where there was nothing to tell Sansa of the man he really was, every room she had entered or passed seemed as if the design and furnishings had come with the house.

This room seemed almost the same but with one exception, a lone photo frame on his dresser. It called to her and didn't realise Tommy was she holding her hand and stopped beside her to watch her as she looked at an old photo of Tommy lying on the grass with his children either side of him.

 

"They're beautiful."

 

His hand squeezed hers gently at her almost inaudible admission. The longer she stared at the photo the more she came to realise there was absolutely nothing in the house to indicate he had his children here.

"Where are they?" Sansa turned and asked, only to see Tommy cower and lower his head. The sheer sadness radiating off him made Sansa immediately pull him in for comfort.

 

Tommy's arms held on to her tightly and he buried his head in her as they stood there for a long while. "That's long and complicated," Tommy murmured against Sansa's neck, "And one of the many subjects I was going to discuss with you."

When he felt Sansa's long slim fingers run through his hair, it felt soothing but when her nails came into the mix started scratching at his scalp Tommy felt himself growl low at how wonderful the sensation was.

"We can discuss it now," Sansa ventured.

"I thought you were tired?" Tommy asked and was about to get a response only for them to be interrupted by a ringing phone.

 

 

They reluctantly broke apart as Tommy retrieved his phone from his pocket. Sansa had a vague idea she left her phone back in the lounge room, but didn't care for her sleep to be disrupted from never ending calls, which she suspected was going to happen fairly soon.

 

 

She went about preparing for bed instead and unhooked her bra and slipped off the straps through her t-shirt and lowered her jeans. When she didn't hear Tommy speaking she turned around to see him standing there with his phone barely grasped in one hand and his jaw almost knocked to the floor.

"Who was it?" Sansa inquired about the call which got Tommy to snap out of whatever had him frozen.

 

Tommy had unknowingly been on the same wavelength as Sansa, not wanting to be bombarded by never ending calls and cut off Jen's incoming call mid-ring and switched it off, only to look up and see Sansa's bare cheeks greeting him hello.

One of his guesses had been right and he was not disappointed with the outcome.

Her small white G-string was giving him the perfect view and Tommy stood there transfixed. When Sansa turned around and spoke to him, Tommy barely registered what she said as he took in how transparent her shirt was.

 

 

Finding his bearings, Tommy tossed his phone on the dresser behind him and made a slow approach towards Sansa, "No one important." He answered her question as he cradled her face in his hands.

Sansa looked at him and searched his eyes till she was satisfied with her findings and was the one to close the gap between them.

 

 

Before Tommy could deepen their kiss Sansa pulled back and asked where the bathroom was. He reigned in his growing desire and pointed out to the door behind them.

By the time she had returned Tommy was down to his boxers and was standing contemplating which side of the bed he should go to, but it was pointless when Sansa slipped past him and chose for them.

 

As he sat on the left side of the bed, Sansa was confused when Tommy didn't immediately get in with her.

 

"Something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"I've been putting this off long enough, but I was waiting to do this when we were together," Tommy started explaining as he slowly turned to face her and made sure she was looking at him.

"I want you to know Sansa, that I filed for divorce months ago."

 

Tommy waited till Sansa's attention was drawn to his hands between him, where he was in the slow process of removing his wedding ring, "And I didn't want there to be any doubt that I only want you."

 

 

The significance of his gesture rendered Sansa speechless, and she was now the one left frozen as she watched Tommy slip his ring in an envelope with Jen's address on one side and dropped it out of sight.

 

"Tommy, I..." She trailed off and didn't know what to say.

 

"It's nothing," Tommy tried brushing what he did off, only to get Sansa grasping his face and turning him to her, where he finally saw the state she was in. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, but they were shining bright and she looked happy and deadly.

"It's not nothing," Sansa said adamantly, "I will never forget this."

With that, Tommy was kissed with a passion he had never gotten from Sansa before and laid back as he felt her slow persuasion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to cut it off there *wink* (hahaha)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the absence again, and as for this chapter well....... no spoilers except the rating has been changed. 
> 
> *wink*

 

 

 

As Sansa had been sparingly picking at her salad she started to become bone tired as the fear and adrenaline wore off, but while she had pushed Tommy flat on his back, her desire for him was stronger.

The last wind of any tiredness left as her and Tommy fought to relieve each other of their last remaining items of clothes.

As Sansa's tongue was massaging his, Tommy's hands had snuck under her T-shirt and let out a moan into his mouth which was felt along his tongue and down into his person, when he squeezed and pinched her bare breasts.

His hips unconsciously thrust up against her, feeling how damp and ready she already was and Sansa feeling all of his ridged length and how hard he was, they both moaned together.

As she pulled back from his lips, Tommy grunted his displeasure when she moved out of reach and smacked his head back down on the pillow below him when Sansa searched for anywhere else he might be sensitive.

 

 

He bucked and moaned as Sansa went about finding places to explore but when he looked down to see only her hair spread out as Sansa placed more kisses down his stomach he reached for her face to get her attention.

"Please - need you," Was all he could manage to plead out as her fingers caressed the tops of his thighs.

 

 

Sansa slowly made her way back up his body as she draped herself over his lap again for another kiss which was met with enthusiasm.

"Protection?" Sansa breathed out as they momentarily separated and her top was pulled over her head.

 

 

Tommy sat there stunned for a brief moment as he saw Sansa bare and straddling his lap, looking like his wildest fantasy and wish come to life. Thanking every higher power he knew of, Tommy's lips sealed over her right breast giving it and Sansa the attention it deserved.

Sansa collapsed into Tommy as her fingers threaded through his hair as his mouth worked wonders she rewarded him by rubbing herself along his hardness again.

She quickly lifted his face to get an answer from him before he was allowed to lather the same amount of attention to her other neglected breast.

 

 

 

It took barely anytime at all for Tommy's boxers to find their way onto the floor, but for some reason he felt the need to torture Sansa with how slowly he was taking his time peeling off her G-string.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sansa leant over his lap and searched through the drawers beside his bed and found the new pack of condoms, still in the sealed plastic and tore into it with vigour.

 

 

 

 

Bran was just finishing up his last report to send to Gus when his phone went off, when he heard the noise and shouts of drunken people in the background he tore the phone away from his ear in confusion and saw Arya's name and hung up when he realised he'd been butt-dialled.

 

As he went back to his computer he huffed in annoyance when his phone alerted him again, but paused when he saw many alerts going off for reported shootings.

 

Logging onto his news sources, Bran rushed and sped-read till he came across photos and live footage. His hands froze over his mouse and keypad when he recognised Sansa's mini, fearing the worst, he dialled her phone.

His nerves kicked up higher the longer it rang out, only for it to go to voicemail. Clicking on the livestreams of the reporters at the crime scenes, he thought for a second he saw Jon and worriedly rushed to ring him.

 

 

 

 

Margaery was sitting down in her grandmothers living room sipping at the brandy Olenna had poured for them both and watched as their work took more form on the television.

"Don't you think I should be there?" Margaery inquired.

"That would be tacky, you've moved past grunt work. No, we stick to our schedule and record tomorrow as per-usual." Olenna told her.

 

 

"Have you heard from Loras yet?" Olenna asked as they watched live footage of police searching through cars and carrying away many bags away for evidence.

Margaery was glad her grandmother was busy looking at the television when the hand holding her glass of brandy suddenly started shaking when she saw a very familiar looking rundown car. She never even bothered to try and take another sip when she a woman climb out from the very same place she had just been sitting only hours earlier.

"Not yet, but I should be hearing from him real soon." Margaery managed to speak in a relatively normal tone.

 

 

When her pocket started vibrating, she only just managed to stop her scream of surprise and pulled out her phone to see a call from an unknown number calling. Margaery was never given a chance to speak when a woman with a deep voice spoke first.

 

"When you think you're safe and in the clear, that's when we'll come for you."

 

"Who is this?!" Margaery demanded, not liking being threatened at all and ignored the side eye from her grandmother.

 

"Shouldn't've done what you did."

 

The dial tone rang out and Margaery was left with her whole body starting to catch up with her hands and stood on shaky legs to leave before her grandmother suspected anything was wrong.

 

 

 

 

As Bran listened to Jon explain what he could and he felt even more worried, "You haven't heard from Sansa have you?" Bran asked.

"No. Why?"

"Hold that thought, I'm getting another call. Could be her."

"Let me know either way," Jon said and hung up as Bran accepted the other call.

"Is Sansa with you by-chance?" Robb asked immediately.

"No, I'm trying to call her. Why?"

"I'm at her place," Robb told him.

"What? Why?" Bran fired off.

"Her place has been broken in and I was the closest person on call," Robb explained, "I've been trying to reach her for hours now. You wouldn't happen to know anything that could help?"

"No, just that she's been working from home all week on something."

"What?" Robb asked, desperate for any lead.

"Don't know, she's holding back from me." Bran told him, disappointed he couldn't help further.

"That's not like her," Robb thought out loud and quickly changed, "Gotta go." Robb said with an air of venom, which got Bran curious knowing their were a number of people who could extract that level of anger in his brothers voice.

 

 

 

 

With the condom rolled on, Tommy eased into Sansa with care and groaned as she moved to her own tempo to settle into what was comfortable for her.

His hands clenched and grasped at Sansa's shoulders and upper back as she found a steady strong rhythm that had them both voicing their pleasure.

 

 

When he felt his leg twitch when he felt her walls flutter around him, he brought her down for a kiss but it didn't last as they broke to moan and cry out.

"Faster," Tommy urged, pleaded, only for him to be ignored.

Sansa moved back slightly as she kept her pace, all the while her hands holding onto him, to keep steady.

"Like this, just like this." Sansa said with certainty.

 _"Please, Sansa?"_ He tried again, mouthing the word please again as he moaned and clutched at her moving hips, only to receive her lips as an apology.

"It's _okay_ Tommy." Her voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and her tone was meant to reassure him but he felt desperate and confused.

 

 

Every time Tommy's head moved back and forth or side to side, however unconsciously done, Sansa's hands were there to bring him back to her. It wasn't until he felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak did he realise that not once had Sansa looked away from him or was allowing Tommy to do the same.

"It's alright, _I know_." Sansa said out of breath and kept riding him at the same easy pace even as she felt herself getting closer to the end.

All the pent-up aggression towards Jen over the divorce, his bottled up rage from being kept from his children for so long and his pure hatred when he found out about Jen's lawsuit for full custody, and found closure.

He let it all go.

He made peace with his part in his failed marriage, he settled down as he knew now he would see Melissa and Frankie again and found his strength. Knowing Jen wouldn't win as he stared at the first woman to ever make love to him and moaned out unintelligible words that made absolutely no sense to his own ears.

 

 

Sansa knew what Tommy was trying to say, his eyes had been telling her everything and reached down to cradle his head in her hands as she leant down to kiss away his stray tear that had fallen down.

She wasn't going anywhere, this imperfect man wanted her, needed her and loved her.

Whatever demons that had been haunting him had been extracted and it was her love that had done the trick and there was nothing more beautiful than that.

 

 

Sansa was so young she barely remembered why she fought to become a journalist so hard, one time she thought it might've been from vague memories of sitting on her fathers lap as he read to her or how a newspaper article was how her mother taught her, her first words but memories faded or could become distorted.

What she did remember was how her and Bran had tried to help their uncle when aunt Lysa had died. The wonder and thrill of investigating and her part in helping.

It was her and Bran's brains that had put the clues together and they had gone to uncle Edmure with a plan they thought would work, and with a promise he would watch and keep her safe. Sansa always trusted all her family, especially back then. Even her new uncle, who had always make time for her. She had gone to him alone with a tape recorder and didn't feel the dagger at her neck till it was too late.

Her first kiss was stolen from her that day and still remembered how bittersweet it tasted on her tongue before falling to the floor bleeding. Her parents had fought and yelled at uncle Edmure and were never the same after he had failed to do the one thing he promised.  

 

 

Tommy's hand brushed past the scar on the back of Sansa's neck as he brought her down for another kiss and the first time in her life, Sansa had found where she belonged and knew that she needed to protect this with everything in her power. No story was worth loosing this and vowed to herself to tell him.

Their stunted words and breaths paused as they each found the end and collapsed in a sweaty heap.

Tommy didn't want to, but moved out from beneath Sansa to clean up, the lights were flicked off and his return was quick and immediately reached for her as he slipped back into bed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you ask, YES he is who I implied


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowdown it's been a very hard month. BUT you will be happy to hear that I've been making my way through other chapters for a few other of my stories. Here's hoping nothing else goes wrong x

 

 

 

Robb didn't waste a seconds hesitation once he hung up on Bran and stepped over Sansa's smashed coffee table, making sure to not get his footprints in anything, as he used his own body to block the front door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is an active crime scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately." Robb managed to keep his words as polite as possible even though they were said through clenched teeth.

"I am the Commissioner, and her uncle. I have a right to be here." Edmure said as they stared off at each other, either one wanting to back down.

"Commissioner you may be, but _uncle_..." Robb couldn't finish and just shook his head slightly in the negative.

"Who is in charge of the crime scene?" Edmure asked as he ignored Robb's jab and spoke again when Robb gave him a look that told him he was looking at him, "Isn't that a conflict of interest? I think I should speak to your supervisor."

"Try it." Robb said as he got even more angry, "And your sister will be the first person I tell of your little stunt here."

 

They were both at an impasse, Robb didn't miss Edmure gulping, and both knew it.

 

" _Stark!_ What the hell are you doing?! Let the commissioner through!"

 

Robb turned around and felt once his back was turned Edmure took his chance slipping past.

 

"Why don't keep reading your smutty trash mags and let the real cops do some actual work!" Robb yelled back and stormed off into Sansa's bedroom before he could hear besides, _"Hey!"_ or anymore comebacks from his assigned partner.

 

 

 

 

Arya hadn't trusted Jimmy's ability to drive and was sitting behind the wheel of her car with Jimmy in the passenger seat beside her as they both to sips from their cans of beer.

"So how do you know it's a man?" Jimmy asked as they cased out the dark street in the dark car and made sure to avoid any and all streetlamps.

"Only a couple of eyewitnesses claimed to 'ave seen a guy dressed in a tight. Emphasis on a _tight_ homemade superhero outfit!"

Jimmy cracked up laughing and managed to say, "Gotcha!"

Before he remembered himself and tried to calm down, knowing that the alcohol was most likely responsible for anything slightly humorous got him laughing like a loon.

 

 

 

 

Bran was getting more worried and was contemplating calling his mum, but thought better of it thinking it wouldn't help get her all in a state and would more than likely make the situation worse. Plus dealing with that fact that he might be worrying about nothing and making his parents worry for nothing... a whole other matter he'd rather not deal with.

So instead, he rang Jon again and luckily didn't wait long for him to pick up.

"Was it Sansa?" Jon asked before Bran had a chance to speak.

"Was Robb," he replied.

"Robb? What did he want?"

"Sansa's place has been broken in." Bran left that fact dangle between them for a while as he gave Jon a chance to digest the new information.

 

"Shit.... Shit.... _Shit!"_ Jon kept getting louder as he thought it through. "You don't think it's connected?" Jon wondered aloud.

"What?!" That got Bran's attention and tried getting Jon back on track and focused on him. " _Jon!_ What connection?"

"Sorry. Turns out Sansa was attacked, she's fine. Only I'm standing in front of her car right now." Jon tried to be reassuring before Bran could question him further. "Kima told me she was with a friend and was heading back to their place. But it can't be a coincidence that while she was being attacked, while her place was being trashed. I'm gonna have to inform Kima of this."

Jon's line went dead, even though Bran was used to everyone hanging up at a moments notice, it still bothered him when family did it.

 

_"Thanks Bran."_

 

_"That was helpful Bran."_

 

_" I'm gonna hang up now Bran."_

 

He huffed under his breath and wheeled himself back from his desk and headed towards the kitchen for a stiff drink. As he was pouring himself a shot his doorbell ran, looking at his wristwatch and wondered who was coming round at this time of night.

 

As he approached he went to his cabinet long his hallway that lead to his front door and placed by the low drawer and pulled out his revolver.

Hiding his gun and wedging it between his wheelchair and thigh, keeping one hand close to it just-in-case, Bran opened his door as far as his chain would allow.

"Mr Stark? Sorry to come by so late, would it be alright with you if we could talk inside?" Norman asked politely.

 

 

 

 

The first place Margaery headed was Loras' apartment. His shiny red car was exactly where he left it weeks ago in the buildings garage. With her key, she let herself in and knew before she turned on any lights that Loras hadn't been home.

 

"Shit!"

 

 _The stupid idiot didn't go home after all!_ It really was the car she had leant him weeks ago. There had been a small glimmer of hope that the car on the news wasn't the same, but it all got dashed as she stood in the evidence before her of her brothers vacant space.

She didn't want to, but knew she didn't have a choice now and got out her phone.

"Yes?"

"Grandmother, I think I screwed up."

 

 

 

 

"Hell no! Get out of here!" Robb yelled so loud his throat hurt when Edmure tried entering Sansa's bedroom.

With an evidence bag in one hand, he pushed his uncle out with the other. Robb followed him out and slammed Sansa's door shut behind him.

"There is no way I'm letting go in there." Robb was adamant and threatened him in a lower tone of voice.

"I'm just trying to help."

"You can help by leaving."

"She's my family too!" Edmure snapped finally.

"You don't care."

"Of course I do!" Edmure sounded passionate.

"You forget, I know you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edmure now sounded as angry as Robb.

 

"Sansa's high profile, you've been in _power_ a few weeks is it? How long till reporters come knocking down the door to see the sympathetic uncle looking forlornly over his dear niece's broken things with her seemingly missing. What's a few men's opinion over the entire public? Surely they won't kick you out of office then?"

Robb was hitting too close to home and it made Edmure wince.

"Tell me _Edmure_ , am I wrong?"

"Yes."

"Say it again and this time convince me."

"You're wrong," Edmure's demeanour changed and looked at Robb with regret, "I care for all of you."

 

 

Robb watched Edmure walk back down the hall back to the living room and hated that he yelled at Edmure the way he did.

 

 

 

He turned back into Sansa's room and searched to see if anything was stolen when he suddenly kicked the wall.

 

__Dick-head almost had him!_ _

 

Making him feel sorry for him when he was using Sansa to stay commissioner. He'd heard the rumours too, that he was just a transitional man and would be out the door soon.

 

 

 

 

"Would you like a drink?" Bran asked as Norman sat on his sofa.

"No thanks." Norman was still being polite and for some reason it had Bran on edge.

"Now that we will be seeing more of each other, I thought it best to get more acquainted. Form strong alliances."

"What do you mean?" Bran asked and hated how Norman smiled like he knew more than him.

 

"I know where Sansa is," Norman said and saw how Bran's expression changed to one of pure hate and knew exactly where his train of thought was head.

"No, that was not a threat! I was just trying to ease your mind now that your sister is with my boss."

"What? Why?" Bran looked as confused as he looked which gave Norman immense joy.

 

"You have some damn fine _investigative skills_. I'm sure it's quite obvious."

 

Bran didn't want to give Norman anything and knew when someone was being sarcastic, so he called his bluff, "Of course silly me. Sansa said something about seeing Mr Carcetti earlier."

"Really? You heard from her? Well then, you know why I'm here." Norman was now either calling his bluff or being genuine, but judging from that strange smile Bran was thinking the former.

"Of course." Bran said again.

"Great! Then the coverage is settled then, the boss will be happy to know there won't be any leaks on your end." Norman said with a hard look right before he got up and headed for the front door, only to pause with his hand on it and turned to see that Bran had been following him.

"One more thing before I go, since you were able to get through to either of them. Would you mind passing on a message for me?"

"Sure." Bran replied quickly.

"Tell Sansa once she's done tiring out my boss, to get him to call me. Idiot purposely turned off his phone."

 

 

Norman started up his car and drove past Bran who was still shell shocked in his doorway and laughed as he headed home for the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of Sansa/Tommy, but they are coming up in the next chapter ( which I've been making my way through too )


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got change around slightly and has taken a few days for me to make it work. You all have an anonymous person from tumblr to thank, who sent me a very nasty and very detailed message as to why I was the lowest piece of... yeah I'm not going to repeat the pure hate that person wrote. 
> 
> All you need to know is they gave me a lot inspiration to write more smut.

 

 

 

The sound of water running coming from the next room greeted Sansa as she slowly woke up in a big soft bed. For the first few seconds she wondered where she was and why she was completely naked, aching in places that she hadn't felt in a long, long while when all of a sudden the memories came flooding back and immediately reached out for Tommy.

When all she encountered was empty sheets she quickly sat up and moved.

 

As her hand reached for the doorhandle Sansa worried she would be locked out. Only for the silly fear to be eradicated seconds later as the door swung open with ease.

 

Through the steam rising above the showerhead and covering the room in a fine mist, and through the fogged up glass Sansa could just make out Tommy's naked silhouette.

For some reason she felt nervous and paused again by the shower door, only to feel a wet hand reach out and grasp her wrist dragging her under the streaming spray of water while lips were quick to cover hers cutting off any shocked gasp that might've escaped.

 

 

 

 

As Robb finished bagging and tagging Sansa's trashed bedroom he moved onto the next room and headed down the hall towards her office, where he had trouble opening the door. Not wanting to risk kicking in the door and making his own job and clean up harder, he used all his upper body strength to push instead.

 

With just a few hard shoves with his shoulders and all the strength in his arms and back, the door finally gave a little and as he squeezed his body through the small gap he realised why it was difficult.

Seeing all the pure destruction of the room with the sofa torn and tipped over by the door which caused getting in the room hard.

With its stuffing scattered all over the trashed floor from where someone had torn into the cushions obviously searching inside, the window had been smashed and even from this distance Robb could tell it had occurred from the outside and was clearly the point of entrance for the person or persons.

 

Her desk drawers had been thrown about and all its contents discarded. Papers, folders everywhere including her laptop, which had been smashed and left on the ground.

It was obvious to Robb as he went about searching for fingerprints near the broken window that Sansa's office was the motivating factor in this break in and the trashed bedroom and lounge room were clear decoys.

He wouldn't be surprised if Sansa was to find some jewellery and cash missing and some other priceless pieces gone throughout her house, a slight attempt to cover up that they had been going after her for professional reasons and not personal.

Facts that Robb was going to keep close to his chest while certain people continued to dwell at his crime scene, for now.

 

 

 

 

Arya and Jimmy were working their way through the six-pack and were getting dangerously close to their last beer as the night was getting later.

With both their phones switched off, so the ringing wouldn't give away their position and not thinking anyone would ring them this late anyway their conversation turned deeper than Jimmy had anticipated.

"How bad is it?"

"Huh?" Jimmy asked in his confused and slightly overly drunken state.

"Being retired?" Arya asked as she stared dead ahead, not being able to look at Jimmy.

"Hard," Jimmy was more blunt than Arya thought he was going to be. "Being a cop was everything and now... " Jimmy was clearly struggling, "It was my life and now I feel lost."

"I've an idea..." Arya trailed off, as she thought how painful that could be for her, if that ever happened to her, she feared she'd feel the same way.

"Go for it," Jimmy said with a half shrug of his shoulders.

"P.I." Arya's suggestion was met with silence as Jimmy was slow to answer.

 

"Can't. I'd be arrested before I even got my licence."

"Informant."

"Again, I could be - "

"Arrested, yeah I got it!" Arya seemed to be thinking of what else Jimmy could potentially do when a hand moved over the gearstick and covered hers that was resting near her thigh.

She turned to see Jimmy with a sad half smile. "Thanks for trying."

For some reason that just made Arya more determined, "I'm not giving up! I'll think of something!"

Jimmy's hand retreated as he went back to his beer and picked up his binoculars to look at the drug dealers still lingering at the end of the street, "Counting on it."

 

 

 

 

Sansa reached up for Tommy as he rolled her flat on her back in the middle of the bed, her hands taking hold of his shoulder and neck lifting her slightly off the bed.

 

With quick hands, Tommy pushed her back down and allowed himself a moment of admiration and payed homage to her beauty as his hands caressed down her front, her sensitive sides and along the tops of her thighs before he knelt between her spread thighs and proceeded to put the condom in place.

 

Tommy's delicate touch over the planes of Sansa's body had her moaning and shivering and longing in anticipation for more. His lips were unable to resist kissing Sansa's bare chest as he got into position and proceeded to shower her in more of his affection.

No sooner had Sansa's arms snaked around Tommy's shoulders again to draw him into another kiss and lips fuse, did he reach down and help guide himself into her by raising her hips slightly and impaled her with one thrust making them both groan into each other mouths.

Sansa's fingers ran through Tommy's wild hair that hadn't seen a hairbrush when they finally emerged from the shower, only a single towel which had tousled his hair more. She tugged at his hair to lift his face so she could look into his dark lust-filled eyes, assumingly matching her own.

 

As he looked down at Sansa, he knew why Sansa wanted to them to look at each other, no matter how hard or fast or slippery their romp was in the shower they still made sure they took the time for their eyes to lock on each other. This time was no different and both knew and needed their connection, their eyes telling each other what their lips couldn't yet.

 

Tommy's hands slapped the bedding either side of Sansa's head as his knees dug in deeper below Sansa's rear, which tilted her hips for a better angle making her cry out louder as he found his leverage to thrust harder.

 

Sansa felt completely consumed and whole again with one hand clutching desperately at Tommy's hip and the other scratching down his back as his thrusts seemed to get harder as if he was trying to reach deeper, she moved with Tommy as best she could to help their rhythm and her spread thighs widened as her feet hooked around his legs to get her own leverage.

 

Sansa's every cry got an answering reply from Tommy as he looked down at Sansa. His wild woman with her crazy hair spread out beneath her, the only one to ever dare leave a mark on him.

A thought he smiled at, knowing how fitting it was for Sansa to not only mark him in ways his soul didn't think any woman was possible of, but physically too.

Tommy knew if he were to look in a mirror he would see the evidence of Sansa's fingernails probably down the entire length of his back.

 

Tommy's mind snapped back to Sansa when the hand grasping at his hip was now trying desperately to intertwine with one of his, he helped and interlocked their fingers and knew from recent experience that she was getting closer to her peak.

He didn't want this to end, but knew that stray thought was pointless, knowing sex, making love of any kind wouldn't last but their strong connection would and with most of his weight relying on one arm, the hand not holding hers reached down between them to help Sansa get there faster.

 

 

 

 

"Whoa! Looks like a bomb went off in here!"

Robb was kneeling on the floor and in the middle of bagging some of the remains of Sansa's laptop when he heard Edmure again.

It took all of his restraint not to get up and physically dropkick his ass.

 

"Get out Edmure." Robb said through clenched teeth and finished seeling the evidence bag.

"Do you think it's possible this was - ?"

"Edmure. _Get. Out."_ Robb spoke louder and cut him off with a threat in each word.

 

"You have to admit, this does seem like - " The way in which Edmure ignored Robb's tone and continued to talk in his normal, annoying droning voice got more to Robb than anything and before he realised he'd moved, Edmure had already been pushed from the doorway and smacked into the wall behind him.

 

 

As Edmure came to his senses and tried and failed to cover up his groan as he felt a sharp pain in his back and realised want had just occurred, he looked just as pissed off as Robb now.

 

Only they both didn't realise that the loud smack Edmure's body made into the wall had already attracted attention, so before either man could get to the other, hands were grabbing and physically holding each man back from the other.

 

"Don't think this is over Robb!" Edmure yelled as he was hauled backwards.

"Bring it, you piece of pathetic shit! The truth will come out and how will you look then?!" Robb shouted back.

 

"Robb, calm down." The familiar voice shocked Robb enough that he never heard Edmure's comeback or what he was continuing to yell as people finally directed him out of the house.

 

" _Jon?_ What are you doing here?"

 

"Helping you it seems." Jon replied," Again."

He added as an afterthought which got Robb to smile at their own inside joke. Both Jon and Bunk finally released Robb as he smiled, knowing it was safe enough to let him go.

"That was one time and you know it was Arya's fault." Robb said adamantly.

"That's right, blame Arya while she isn't here to defend herself." Jon couldn't resist poking fun further.

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah._ Why are you here anyway?" Robb asked.

 

 

 

 

Neither Tommy nor Sansa knew what time it was and didn't care as the lay on their sides and held onto each other as their conversation continued while streams of thin light tried making its way through the edges of the still closed curtains. Leaving the naked lovers in the own cocoon of their own making.

"So you're telling me that Jen hasn't allowed you even a single phone call?" Sansa asked in outrage on Tommy's behalf, causing a raising of his bitten lips to turn up in a half endearing smile. "Is that even legal? I don't think it is..."

"My lawyer has already been put on the job," Tommy said with more reassurance in his voice then his heart really felt as his fingers combed through some of Sansa's tangled hair. Something in his eyes must've given him away for the look Sansa gave him, made him gulp.

" _Tommy_ you don't have to do that. You never need to hide your true self with me, _this_ " Sansa said with emphasis and her hand waving between them, "Right here is a complete safe zone."

The gentle kiss Tommy gave Sansa was more heartfelt than any that had ever come before and completely cut off any train of thought in her head.

"What about you?" Tommy's low voice seemed more raspy, which pleased her to note she wasn't the only one affected.

"What about me?"

"Children. Do you want them?"

 

Sansa searched Tommy's face for any indicator as to why he would ask that or what possible answer he was hoping for. She felt like it was a trick question but his eyes revealed only open curiosity.

"What is this?" Sansa was trying to contain her panic, thinking this kind of conversation was too soon.

" _Me_ wanting to know _Sansa's_ hopes and dreams. Nothing more and nothing to panic your pretty head over."

"Okay?" Sansa spoke slowly and cautiously, "I don't know."

"Okay then." 

 

The smile Tommy directed at Sansa after she answered him, let her know he knew he freaked her out on purpose and felt like getting her own revenge and searched her brain for the right question. She hoped her eyes didn't betray her when she looked back at him.

 

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Marriage."

"What about it?"

"Do you want to get remarried?"

 

She saw the movement of his throat as he gulped nervously as his eyes widened. It was a short lived victory till Tommy caught on quickly to the slight movement of her shoulder. Her laughter was bubbling under the surface but those few seconds were worth it and remembering his eyes, she burst out laughing.  

Tommy clutched Sansa closer to him as he joined in her laughter, loving how they made each other laugh.

 

 

It felt short lived when there was a sudden knocking to his bedroom door and an unfamiliar voice of one of his security team came through, "Governor? There are some officer's at the gate demanding to speak with you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning: there's spoilers ahead for anyone who hasn't watched season 5 of The Wire

 

 

 

Four days, four long tiring days was how long Sansa had been staying with Jeyne in her spare room. The room was barely furnished with a small built in cupboard to one side and a single bed smack in the middle of the room with the widow on the back wall.

With how tired she felt physically and mentally Sansa found herself lying on the mattress in the middle of the day, it gave a decent amount of back support but the fact that her tall frame made her feet hang off the end of the bed made her hate her temporary arrangement even more.

Back when Sansa was still in the mansion after spending hours again with the police, she slipped out her phone to see lots of missed calls even from both her parents but when the only person who hadn't tried calling was Arya, Sansa didn't see the need to call and worry her family.

When the door creaked open Sansa ducked her head under her pillow, really not in the mood to talk and almost jumped a foot in the air when something landed on her legs.

 

 

 

 

The weekend for Bran was filled to the brim of never ending phone calls from his parents, Robb and Jon. The only ones who were complete radio silence were Arya - which was nothing new - and Sansa. Which bothered him more than anything.

His partner-in-crime was shutting him out and a part of him felt hurt, like she was pushing him aside for something greater.

He knew he was being irrational, thinking in the past they had both kept good potential stories to themselves right before the big reveal where they presented it as a team but for some strange reason this time it felt different. Plus if what Norman Wilson said was true, there was an even bigger chance this was the beginning of the end for the duo.

If Sansa really was in a relationship with the Governor then the focus of their life was going to drastically shift and where did that leave him?

Stuck in a job with a dying platform that was barely staying afloat as it was.

With great reluctance and a heavy heart, Bran pulled up an old document on his computer screen and went to work updating his resume.

 

 

 

 

Robb was woken way to early after the long night he had of looking over his sister's house and groaned irritably as he answered his ringing phone.

"Stark, I don't know what you did to piss off the commissioner but he's called both our arses in first thing!"

Robb laid there barely listening and already he regretted picking up the phone.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my weekend, but if I'm the only one sitting in the waiting room at eight o'clock - you'd better send me your badge!"

The phone slowly dropped on the bed beside him then slower still, slipped onto the floor with the tiniest thud as he stared up at the cream coloured ceiling.

Robb knew without a doubt that Edmure was pulling this crap and what he thought was his rightful weight around, giving off demands at six in the bloody morning. He was expecting payback but even he thought doing it so soon was too much overkill.

 

"Robby go back to sleep."

Robb leant over and replied tiredly as he kissed her bare shoulder sticking out of the sheets, "Sorry Talie, duty calls." Right before he slipped from the bed and headed to the bathroom with a large yawn.

 

 

 

 

Arya felt the heat of the sun behind her closed eyes which woke her up from with a snort under her breath, that got a laugh from beside her.

"Did I drool?"

"Nah! But you've got the cutest little snore that - "

"I know for a fact I don't snore!" Arya cut in adamantly and felt like some physical violence when all Jimmy did was raise an eyebrow at her with a look that said, _are you sure?_

Jimmy looked like he barely slept while Arya felt like she hadn't had enough. With her small size, she was able to get more rest with the car seat reclined back, though her legs felt sore and stiff in places.

"Hungry?"

"Always," Arya automatically replied without thought.

Jimmy handed her the binoculars and left Arya alone with her hangover/headache and two new drug dealers that weren't there last night at the end of street.

 

 

 

 

As Robb walked into the waiting room, he got a shock when he saw Jon sitting beside Kima and Bunk in the chairs and took a seat beside Bunk as they all waited to be called like they were at the principal's office.

 

When the commissioners door opened and their sergeant came out, Jay stared at each of them in turn looking really pissed off, they all knew that was their cue and got up to follow him in.

 

 

Edmure was already sitting behind his desk with a look that was meant to say _don't fuck with me_ but Robb thought it just made him look constipated. Jay remained standing by the door and allowed for everyone else to take a seat by the desk.

Once everyone was settled they waited as Edmure read through a file on his desk.

Kima and Robb both rolled their eyes knowing it was just another power play, trying to see how long they could patiently wait for.

Bunk chose to ignore everything and kept his focus on the small television set situated behind the commissioners desk that was nearer the windowsill, that was set on WKHG with 'Margaery's Hour' programme going.

 

"Sergeant Landsman and I have been discussing the cases that you four have been working on."

"I bet you have," Robb couldn't resist speaking up which got a glare from his uncle, knowing and not caring that he cut off Edmure's rhythm.

 

"With the gang shooting being such a high profile case especially with the Governor involved, we've both agreed that, _you_ Miss Greggs will run the investigation with a team of your choosing."

She was about to open her mouth to thank the man when his hard voice cut over her and louder, "As long as there are _no Stark's_ , that would be a clear violation of interest."

 

Jon sat to the side quietly and calmly, having already assumed he was going to be booted off the case and was waiting for this to end to find out where he was going to be placed instead.

 

"As for the break-in of Sansa Stark's residence, that has now been given to Mr Moreland."

"And who is to be his partner on this?" Robb couldn't help asking with a shake of his head.

"That is no longer any of _your_ concern, so I, _we_ -" Edmure said as he indicated between himself and Jay, "Expect to you to hand over everything you've gathered so far. You and Jon have been put back on the drug dealers murders."

 

Robb looked and sounded pissed as he was about to stand up, "You just couldn- "

Bunk's elbow knocked into Robb's ribs cutting off his breath momentarily as he pointed to the television. All heads turned to see what got his attention while Edmure caved in and increased the volume.

 

 

"Rumours can and do shock, they can affect even the highest of profiles. The higher they are, the further they fall. An annoyance source was kind enough to send us proof in the form of a video, to the rumours surrounding our beloved Governor and his cheating ways."

Some poorly shot footage taken by someone using a mobile phone had been recording from inside a building and was pointing the screen out of dirty window, making everything seem more grainy than it should've been.

The security detail were seen with some standing near the governor, who looked extremely worried and was clutching his phone.

There wasn't any noise so no one could make out was said, or why they were watching this, till Jon and Robb gasped when they recognised Sansa's grainy form running out and going straight into the arms of the governor.

 

 

Edmure chose that moment to mute the TV again as the kiss on screen didn't seem to end and when it did, the programme seemed to rerun it over and over.

Bunk and Kima didn't look at all surprised, both sat looking bored with the news while Jon had turned his head away as he seemed to be trying to hide his embarrassment but everyone turned when a small chuckle was heard, that slowly grew in volume till it became a full on belly laugh.

 

 

When Robb was done laughing he directed his smile towards Edmure.

"Perfect," Robb couldn't help saying as he got even more enjoyment from the quick turn of events and whether Edmure wanted to admit it or not - _he_ now had the upper hand, plus seeing how it made Edmure nervous was just the icing on the cake.

 

 

 

 

Long after Arya and Jimmy had finished off their food and two cups of coffee, neither could say how they got onto the subject of questionable police work, but they didn't regret it.

"Would've thought someone like you would never go outside the law."

Arya was quick with a response, "This isn't my first time."

"Mind me asking?"

"Nah. Was around the time the Lannister's were planning to go after my sister."

Jimmy turned towards her and trusted Arya to keep her eyes on the potential victims, "I remember that, big case. Was all over the news, it made the duo famous - I think? - What happened?"

"With help from my mentor, found out the Frey's were gonna target my family."

"The duo?" Jimmy asked, to clarify.

Arya shook her head, "No. I mean _my family."_   The meaning was loud and clear, that everyone she loved was a target not just Bran and Sansa.

"What'd you do?"

Arya hesitated for the first time, but pushed forward. "We ended them. Made it look like they did it to themselves."

"Who helped you? Were they ever caught?" Jimmy couldn't help asking, he was beyond the point of curiosity now.

"No one you know and he was never caught." Arya refused to give up his name, no matter how much she trusted Jimmy. She made him a promise and she intended to keep it and take it to her grave. "How about you?" She asked instead, to take some of the heat off herself.

"There is something that has been eating at me," Jimmy was also reluctant to share everything.

"Whatever you say, I'll listen."

 

The reassurance helped and Jimmy found himself doing what his ex-wife couldn't get him to do with a therapist, open up. "I was in a dark place, I couldn't stop drinking... That's no excuse for what I did though."

The man was struggling and for the first time in her life, Arya felt the urge to hug someone.

 

"I had no idea I was capable of such things," Jimmy's voice broke, "It still haunts me, chocking lifeless bodies, faking evidence. There are somethings you regret with every fibre of your being but at the same time, you _know_ it's helping your brothers and sisters. You're looking down at yourself and your fucking up life. _Stop you piece of shit! Why wont you stop?"_

He paused to wipe his face, "I knew it was wrong and I hate that I didn't care. I'm paying - still paying for that now and there's nothing I can do that will ever make up for what I did."

Arya was hesitant for the second time today and sniffed before she cleared her throat, "Your forgiven."

 

 

 

 

As Sansa and Tommy sat listening to all the details of the resent attack and who the potential victims were, who were unlucky enough to get shot. If that wasn't bad enough she had to listen how her house, her home got violated.

They asked if she noticed anything missing from photos, but nothing looked out of place.

The customary question of will you be able to physically go through everything with them came up but she didn't have the strength to go through all that today.

Tommy was nice enough to notice how and what she was thinking and again told them that his lawyer could handle any and all arrangements for them.

 

Just as they all stood to escort the officers out, one turned back to address Sansa personally, "I'm sorry about your friend."

That plus Norman making his way over to them with a determined look, sucked all the air out of Sansa's lungs.

 

One of her hands immediately reached for Tommy's which got all his attention away from Norman and smiled at him when he flashed her his.

"Tommy, come with me there's something you need to know."

He was about to crack a joke but thought better of it when he read the ever changing expressions over Sansa's face, worry, fear and determination, "Lead the way."

 

 

 

 

Back in the bedroom they stood by the end of the unmade bed and Tommy waited as Sansa gathered both his hands in hers and fought to find her voice.

 

"I was investigating you, which I think a part of you knew all along. But not in the way you think, it was your part in covering up McNulty's crimes."

Sansa stopped when she saw all the colour drain suddenly from Tommy's face and tried not to make herself look guilty.

"What do you know?" Tommy eventually asked.

The question didn't bother Sansa, in fact she was waiting for it, it was his eyes that refused to meet hers that got to her the most.

"Everything." She knew Tommy would want her to elaborate further, "From promises to the police depart made and not kept."

Tommy raised his head to speak but Sansa was quick to speak first, "I know how difficult it must've been and I know not everything can work within a set budget."

His eyes lowered again, which disheartened her but she pushed through and continued, "Which pushed someone to take drastic measures, even going so far as to inventing a serial killer."

 

The moment Sansa felt like crying was when Tommy moved his hands out of hers, breaking their physical connection. To make matters worse the sound of the phone ringing cut through the air and Sansa's eyes pleaded with Tommy not to answer it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make it eligible enough for non-viewers but if anything didn't make sense or if you curious to know more, I'll answer any questions


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

 

 

 

Hodor was helping Bran with the food again while Robb, Jon and Bunk let themselves into the apart, they all gathered round the table as the plates were set down. It was Jon who was the first to notice that Hodor wasn't his usual happy self and went to the big man first before sitting down like the others.

"Hey," He started off gently and softly, "You okay?"

Hodor just shrugged his shoulders and kept the same expression he'd been carrying all day, sad and hopeless.

"Don't mind him, he's just worried he'll be out of a job." Bran spoke up when he saw how Jon tried approaching Hodor.

"What? Why?" Robb asked as he stuffed his plate full of everything.

Before Bran could answer Hodor used his hands to sign that Bran had been working on his resume for a couple of days.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard from Sansa either?" Robb's comment got Bunk's imitate attention, making him pause mid bite.

"She seems to be ignoring all of our calls, mum's worry is getting worse!" Bran said, while Robb muttered, "Tell me 'bout it!"

"She's allowed to worry," Jon gave his thoughts voice and both Bran and Robb looked at him with exacerbation.

It took a few seconds but Jon finally caved, "Okay, fine! Sometimes that woman can go overboard. There! Happy?"

They each nodded and everyone went back to their meals.

 

 

 

 

It was the third night in the car that Jimmy and Arya got the break they were after. They were both snacking and sharing a laugh when someone walked past the car in a hideously homemade costume like one of the witnesses described.

They both sat up and chucked their food away, "Call them." Jimmy said as he got his handgun out of the glove compartment.

Jon was the first person she called, who was luckily enough to already be with Bunk - _seems she wasn't the only one to make a new friend_ \- and promised to wait for them to show up.

 

 

That promise lasted all of two seconds when Arya and Jimmy ran out of the car with their own guns in hand and running down the street when the saw everyone pull their own weapons.

One man pulled out what looked to be a large hunting knife, that got the drug dealers attention. Only a knife was nothing if those men had guns and since they weren't stupid enough to go around carrying drugs in a rough part of town, in an even rougher neighbourhood without protection, the two men pulled out their guns from their backs and pointed them straight at the wanna-be vigilante.

Arya and Jimmy were about to yell when the sound of a gunshot rang out and to the shock on the drug dealers, it was one of them that fell down to the ground clutching their chest.

As Arya got closer she could see a second vigilante dressed up in the same get-up standing behind them with the gun that just went off.

 

_"Don't move!"_

 

She couldn't tell if it was her or Jimmy that had yelled the order but both vigilantes instantly made a run for it.

 

 

Jimmy saw who Arya was running after and didn't hesitate to chase the other, leaving the one man who didn't get shot standing by his dead friend under a streetlight.

 

 

 

 

Robb was back on desk work going through every single file Landsman could get his hands on, anything to keep Robb sitting at his desk from the second he clocked in and sat down to the second he clocked out at night.

It was all very mind-numbing but Robb chose to not let it bother him as he bide his time. With Talisa's support keeping him going he knew he could make it through the long hours, even though he missed the field work, he knew it wouldn't be for much longer.

 

When the phone next to him went off he answered automatically, but got confused when a woman's voice said, "Please hold."

The line played some horrible boring piano music for a few seconds before a man's voice asked, "Stark?"

"Yes," Robb replied.

"Tom Carcetti, I have a meeting with Mayor Renfield in about half an hour and I hear you have a commissioner problem."

"You know?" Robb asked and felt even more confused that the Governor already knew.

"Dolores is on her way here as we speak. I know she's going to ask about budgets and what funding I'm willing to contribute. Now the question is, what am I going to ask of her in return for my money?"

Before Robb answered, he leant back in his chair and looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

 

 

 

 

It was six-thirty and just like clockwork, Sansa came out of the spare room, asking to borrow Jeyne's car again. She would be lying to herself if she said she never wondered what Sansa did for those few hours she was gone every night, but let the matter drop. Sansa would share when she was ready.

"You know you don't have to drive around like a love sick puppy, we can stay in and eat lots of ice-cream and bitch?" Jeyne tried one last time, but when Sansa shook her head she knew it was a lost cause.

Her mind was made up and there was no getting through to her, no matter how much she tried. Jeyne only hoped that when her grief really hit, it was here and not behind the wheel of a car.

 

 

 

 

The handwriting on the piece of paper Sansa read was terrible, but she hoped the address was correct when she parked in the narrow driveway.

The sun was going down so there was still enough light to lead Sansa up the small path to the front door where she rang the doorbell.

Loud stomps were heard through the door and an even louder _"I'll get it!"_ made Sansa aware of the presence of the other side of the door.

Her hands felt clammy and she rubbed them on her tight grey skirt, she took a deep breath and let it out just in time for the door to open. The smile that lit up her face was unintentional when she laid eyes on the beautiful girl who answered the door.

 

"Hi," Sansa said with a small wave of her hand.

"Hi," The girl seemed shy which only made Sansa smile more.

 

"I've seen you on TV," Melissa said.

"Really? Do you think I'm any good?" Sansa asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I - "

 

"Who's at the door?" The person who yelled was obviously her mother and the person Sansa had come here to speak to, but before Melissa fled Sansa took her chance as she knelt closer to her height.

 

"Your father misses you."

"You know daddy?" Melissa's eyes instantly got shiny, which made Sansa nod to her knowing their time together was about to end.

 

"Melissa upstairs!" Sansa stood back up straight and waited for Jen to come to the open door.

"Hello Jennifer, I'm - "

"I know who you are."

"Then you must have some idea why I'm here." Sansa continued without missing a beat, "Your ex-husband isn't - "

"He's not my ex!"

" - The only person who knows lawyers. This," Sansa handed Jen a document from her bag, "Is a countersuit for full custody of the children, if you do not allow Thomas to see his children. That will go into affect if you do not reach out to him by the end of the month."

"How dare - you have no right!" Jen sounded angry and before she could slam the door in Sansa's face her shoe blocked the doors path.

 

The force of the door in the side of her foot didn't hurt, she was used to Arya who could give most woman a run for their money in the strength department, plus she wasn't exactly what you'd call weak either.

 

With a shoulder Sansa knocked the door open again and used her height to her advantage as she loomed over the other woman. "Since you refuse to be nice, let me put this another way Ms Carcetti. This will make for interesting viewing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't you threaten me," Jen was trying to hold her own but seemed to be running out of cards.

"I have the press behind me, I know how this has taken a toll on Tommy. If I go public and that lawsuit falls through, there's a good chance it will be you that loses everything."

 

Sansa turned away and was about to head back to car when Jen spoke, "How?"

Sansa looked back at Jen confused.

"How are you able to have the relationship I hoped mine to be?"

Sansa stepped forward so they were face to face again. "Respect."

"That's it?" Jen sounded annoyed again but that no longer bothered Sansa.

"We respect each other, but I also respect myself and Tommy knows if he were to ever cheat on me, I'd cheat double on him."

Seeing the woman in front of her Sansa felt only pity, she no longer hated her or envied her. Sharing with Tommy what she had only hoped to have one day.

"All those years with all those women - don't lie to yourself - there must've been a part of you that knew deep down. And if that part existed and you went on ignoring it, then the marriage failing wasn't just Tommy's fault. That anger you're feeling, why you're hoarding your children is you directing it at him instead of yourself. I know it, Tommy knows it and the children know it. The children will find out, they always find a way to learn the truth. So this needs to stop or you are going to lose them too."

When Sansa was finished she left Jen by the door as she drove away heading for the hospital.

 

 

 

 

Arya was lighter on her feet and was able to catch up with the man easily and jumped onto the mans back, surprising him. Still gripping her gun, she aimed it at the mans neck.

"Stop," The order froze the man in place.

She jumped down, but made sure the gun was still in contact with his neck as she got her cuffs out of her pocket.

"Walk, dirt bag!" Arya ordered as she directed them in the direction of where Jimmy had gone.

 

 

 

 

The man running seemed like a professional sprinter, either that or Jimmy was getting severally out of shape.

 _Should ease up on the drinking!_ He thought as he could almost see each panted breath in front of him.

He was about to fire his gun instead to try and spook the man into stopping when a car turned from out of nowhere and knocked the runner off his feet.

The guy groaned in pain as his body hit the asphalt, while Jon and Bunk got out of the car.

"Jimmy? You shouldn't be here - should you?" Jon questioned.

 

"Help me!" The man on the ground spoke in pain.

Bunk stepped forward and pulled the man to his feet, "Certainly." He said sarcastically as he knocked the man face down on the hood of the car while Jon picked up the discarded gun lying on the road and cuffed the man's hands behind his back.

 

 

 

It wasn't long before Arya showed up with the look-a-like and Jimmy had the urge to rip the terrible ski mask off, and did.

"Scott Templeton?"

Everyone turned to Arya at her outburst, "What?! I know people, I listen sometimes when Sansa talks."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jon asked her.

"Sansa said he's the reporter that makes things up to improve his stories and has been trying to steal hers." Arya explained.

"Then who's this?" Bunk asked as he pulled the other man back on his feet. Jimmy came forward and pulled his mask off to see a dark man, no one recognised.

"What's your story?" Jimmy asked him.

"Scott payed me!"

"You liar!" Scott yelled back, so everyone thought it best to split the men up.

 

 

 

 

Sansa felt the little paws digging into her legs and smiled as she lowered the pillow from her face.

"Hello Catty, you are looking especially handsome today." She cooed at the tabby as he started purring and walked over her to reach her hands so he could be patted.

 

She lost track of time as Catty settled on her stomach while her fingers still threaded through his short fur.

"How is it he cuddles up with you, while he only likes me at meal time?" Jeyne was standing in the doorway and Sansa didn't know how long she had been standing there.

Sansa didn't have an answer and suspected it was rhetorical anyway so she left it hanging between them.

"I don't like how you've cooped yourself up in this room, maybe I should invite Margaery over?"

"I'm fine, really I ... You've already done it, haven't you?"

The guilty look on Jeyne's face said it all, "She'll be here soon."

"You haven't given me a lot of time to get ready then!" Sansa pointed out.

"Sorry. Come on Catcetti, we should leave Sansa to get ready!"

She tried getting the cats attention but he only lifted his head from Sansa's stomach to lick his left paw.

"You know he hates that name," Sansa said and to prove her point she scratched his cheek and whispered, "You like Catty more don't you?"

She grinned when Catty meowed at her then went back to licking his other paw.

 

Jeyne turned around and made Sansa laugh when she heard her, "Stupid strays! Last time I take one in!"

 

 

 

 

As Jon and Bunk drove away with Scott handcuffed in the back seat, even with the music from the radio made it impossible to ignore his loud chattering.

"I know who's been going after Sansa Stark! I'll tell you everything but only if I get full immunity!"

"Never gonna happen," Jon said.

"Keep dreaming!" Bunk laughed.

 

"It's true! If you don't believe me ask the Tyrell's!"

 

That made Bunk switched the radio off, leaving the car quiet as he asked, "Now why would we do that?"

"Give me immunity and I'll tell you," Scott tried again.

"Not going to happen if you can't tell us more," Jon tried reasoning with him.

"Those crazy bitches have been jealous of Sansa for years." Scott was vague, but he knew he almost had them.

"If that is so, why would they recruit you?" Bunk asked him.

 _Bingo!_ Scott didn't hesitate, "Because the duo swooped in and stole my job."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah oops! the timeline was a bit over the place again! hehehe


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL my impatience is showing through again! This is not an illusion I have another chapter up again! Enjoy!!

 

 

 

It was easy to know when Margaery showed up, there was no knock just her breezing in and sitting herself down on the armchair. Sansa and Jeyne were already sitting on the sofa and Catty was off eating his food.

"How are you holding up, Sansa?" Margaery asked like she genuinely cared, her eyes even looked sympathetic.

Sansa could believe this was happening to her and finally the tears fell, which got both her friends moving to wrap an arm around her in a strange seated three person hug.

"How horrible was he? Don't tell me he's gone back to his wife already?" Margaery kept asking.

Sansa couldn't find her voice over the hiccups forming in her throat as she tried not to chock on her tears and so she nodded her head reluctantly instead.

Jeyne's arms wrapped around her in a supportive hug and felt Margaery's hand tap her on the top of her head in a strange way you pat a dog you're not comfortable with.

 

 

They were both kind enough to wait for her tears to stop before Jeyne left to get the ice-cream she promised and Margaery flicked on the television to put on a sappy movie for all of them to watch.

Sansa took the bowl of chocolate, raspberry with a soft thank you while Margaery flat out refused the one offered her.

 

 

It was halfway through the film that Margaery announced there was an emergency at work and watched as she breezed out as quickly as she had arrived.

Once the door slammed shut behind her, Catty jumped up on Sansa's lap and immediately started inspecting the contents of her bowl.

 

 

 

 

Arya, Jon and Bunk the latter who was the most reluctant to fudge another police report, were able to keep Jimmy's involvement out of the surveillance and arrest reports.

Arya was willing to do bodily harm to help her friend, but Bunk was all bark and no bite and Jon was just happy that he wouldn't have to break up a fight in the middle of the precinct.

 

 

Arya handled the interview of Tony Blake while Bunk spoke to Scott Templeton. A lot of both men's statements weren't matching up, but Arya was adamant on not trusting Scott's word especially when Jimmy told her of his shady past with bending the truth. It made Bunk's job that much harder.

 

 

"When did you start working for the Tyrell's?" Bunk asked as he sat across from Scott in the small interrogation room.

Scott's hands were on the table and cuffed to the hook sticking out to one side of the cream coloured tabletop. "About three weeks ago."

"Why did they approach you?" Buck made sure to keep an eye and Scott's facial expressions while still trying to jot down notes in his notebook.

"Margaery saw me snooping around Bran's desk," Scott was still keeping his answers vague.

"Then what?" Bunk asked impatient.

"Then Margaery propositioned me."

 

 

 

 

"When did Scott approach you?" Arya asked Tony in a simular but not the same interrogation room from the one Bunk was currently using.

"I'm not sure, I think it was about a few weeks. Maybe a month?" Tony looked scared, which was good.

Arya could work with scared, it meant the guy didn't want to got to prison and it was a way of getting more truth from someone, at least.

"Did he give a reason as to why he choose you?"

Tony shook his head as he kept his gaze on the table. "I think he did say something about us being simular heights."

Arya wrote that down, grateful that someone was trying to be helpful. As she looked back up, Arya could've kicked herself for not noticing sooner, Tony's hands were shaking but that's not all she noticed. His hands were filthy and his hair looked mattered.

Scott had recruited a homeless man to be his patsy.

 

 

 

 

The television was on in the living room and Sansa came out of her borrowed room earlier than normal, roughly an hour ahead of schedule.

 

Making her way through the room, Sansa sat herself beside Jeyne on the sofa who was turning into WKHG. "It seems like our trusty Governor is at it again. Reliable sources have just confirmed that Governor Carcetti is back with his wife and trying to make amends."

 

Sansa stood up and refused to listen to anymore and headed back to her room. Drawers were opened and Sansa pulled out all her folded clothes, piling them up on the small bed where Catty was sitting on the pillow watching Sansa rush around to find all of her scattered things.

 

Once everything she had brought with her was on the bed, Sansa pulled out the suitcase that was left under the bed and started packing.

Catty suddenly hissed which got Sansa to pause, but she giggled when her phone underneath him started ringing.

"Excuse me handsome," Sansa cooed as she gently reached under his belly for her phone and kissed his head in thanks when he didn't scratch her.

 

" _Sansa,_ did you see?"

 

 _"Yes,"_ Sansa replied breathlessly from hearing his voice after so long an absence, "she fell for it just like Norman said she would."

 

 

 

 

With the help of Ellis, Kima did the smart thing and went straight for Marlo Stanfield, instead of doing all the hard work of trying to track down of the grunts one by one.

During the interrogation which of course his slimy lawyer sat proudly beside him, they were more than happy to give up the names of the people he knew might of been involved in the attempted beating and killing of Sansa Stark if it meant he got to walk away - clear - that very day.

One name stood out to Kima more than the others, Michael Lee.

When going over the evidence, his fingerprints were on a gun left at the scene of the crime. Probably dropped from when the governor's security team fired back and took chase.

 

 

 

 

"That's not my gun!" Michael yelled when Kima slammed it down on the table in her interrogation room.

"It's got your prints all over it," Kima pointed out as she took a seat.

"Well I don't know how they got there - I was - " Michael sounded passionate at first but trailed off towards the end. Almost like he just realised what he was going to say, like he didn't want to incriminate himself in another way.

"If you don't talk I'll be charging you with attempted murder."

"No, I - "

Michael was still resisting so Kima stood up and headed for the door to give the boy an extra push in the right direction.

 

"I was breaking into her house," Michael said just as Kima turned the door handle. She closed the door and sat back down, never once taking her eyes off him.

"Tell me everything."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The phone continued to chirp and the hope in Sansa began to rise as Tommy made no move towards it.

His head raised first and Sansa tried desperately to read his expressions and without any warning his hands grasped her head, with his fingers tangling in her hair again as he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate show of affection.

The confusion with Tommy's mixed signals soon were forgotten as she succumbed to the feeling of his prolonged kisses and allowed for his prodding tongue to move past her lips, deepening their kiss and making her grasp at him to hold on longer.

By the time their lips parted they both looked ready to fall down on the bed again, but only the fresh memory of Sansa sharing her investigation stopped her from going any further.

 

"You're not mad," She needed to point out.

"Nope," Tommy whispered as he placed more kisses down the slop of her neck when she moved her face away from him.

When Sansa stood frozen, Tommy knew she was waiting for him and so he pulled back to explain himself. "It's the opposite, I'm actually quite proud. There aren't many people who would be smart enough to uncover something this massive in such a short amount of time."

Tommy couldn't help placing another kiss to her cheek where her blush was starting to show.

 

"Is this the moment where you ask me not to print it so it saves your career?" Sansa's voice held a bit too much bite to it and she regretted her tone when she saw how hurt Tommy looked right before he lowered his eyes, no longer able to maintain eye contact.

"No," He whispered.

"Why would you...?"

"Because I trust you and if this is something you believe everyone should know than I will not stand in your way."

Sansa had no idea why she felt tears in her eyes or why she was still confused, but she voiced it all the same. "Why?"

"Because you are more important to me," When Tommy finished explaining, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

It was Sansa who stepped forward and sealed their lips together and was glad her tears didn't fall as Tommy's arms wrapped around her.

 

 

 

"Sansa, let me help you." He said once their lips broke apart for breath.

"Help me - how?" Sansa said as she tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"You could be bigger than the Tyrell's or even Varys' flashy blog. You - "

"Hold it right there, I like my job, I fought to be where I am," Sansa raised her hand to stop Tommy.

 

 "Don't you want to own it?" Tommy asked instead. "You are the most trusted name for news, just imagine how great you'd be if you had your own network? That ran its own paper, or maybe scrap it and go digital!"

Tommy was getting excited and his hands took a hold of her face again, "You'd still be writing but you could finally be your own boss."

 

"Again how would you help me?" Sansa was hesitant to get excited but Tommy's infectious smile was getting harder to resist.

"I'd fund you, then find more benefactors. With your name and face, that won't be a problem."

Sansa looked away as she bit her lip and was shaking her head.

"Promise me you'll think about it at least?" Tommy asked when he saw how indecisive she was.

"I only promise to think about it," Sansa said softly and accepted Tommy's kiss when he moved in again.

 

" _Great!_ Now that, that's out of the way we have somethings to discuss!"

Norman coming into the room and talking instantly broke Sansa and Tommy apart, which got her all embarrassed and Tommy looking at Norman suspiciously.

"Like what?"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Bunk and Jon walked through the sterile halls of the hospital and saw the woman the had been searching for. For an older woman she was harder to find then they initially thought.

"Olenna Tyrell, would you mind coming down to the station to answer some questions?" Bunk asked as he slowly approached her while Jon made sure to block the only exit.

"What's this regarding?" Olenna asked, having no interest in moving from her seat.

"Scott Templeton has made some wild accusations about you," Bunk hoped this got her to cooperate.

Olenna finally looked up at Bunk as he stood beside her and seemed genuine when she asked "Who?"

 

 

 

 

When Sansa's suitcase was all packed away Catty refused to leave her side when she pulled it out and by Jeyne's front door. The poor thing must know she was leaving soon and followed her everywhere, even into the bathroom much to Sansa's embarrassment.

Jeyne was preparing some dinner when she finally noticed Sansa moving around.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Sansa's manners came into play now that she no longer needed to hide out.

"You're welcome, but I'm confused - why are you going?"

"It's hard to explain right now, but once this is over we'll have dinner. My treat, or treats!" Sansa said as she embraced her friend before heading for the door but was thwarted by the tabby refusing to move from her case.

"Oh, Catty. You know I'll miss you, but I need to go." Sansa said as she picked the grumpy cat up and hugged him to her chest.

"You'd better lock him in my room or you'll be doing this all night," Jeyne said annoyed at the antics of her cat.

 

Sansa said nothing but she suspected that Jeyne's annoyance stemmed from being disappointed that her cat liked her more. Sansa placed Catty gently down on Jeyne's bed and gave him a scratch around his ears to make him settle.

"You have excellent taste in women, but be nicer to Jeyne. She did rescue you, so be a good boy for me, hmm?"

When Catty started purring Sansa quickly stepped back and closed the door to the disappointing sound of claws scratching at the wood.

 

 

 

Sansa opened the door to see someone already standing there about to ring the doorbell. Jeyne got a shock and almost let out a scream.

"Ready Miss Stark? Hello, Miss Poole."

"Norman, be nice." Sansa chastised him.

"I thought I was," Norman seemed defensive, but one look in his eyes and Sansa knew he was just playing.

He grabbed Sansa's bag before she had a chance and waved to her friend one last time before closing the front door.

 

 

 

 

As soon as Sansa got into the back of the dark vehicle, arms encircled her and Tommy's mouth was quick to cover hers. Sansa cupped the back of his head as she relished in their kiss, having also missed him and allowed for the kiss to prolong a moment longer than she had first planned.

They stayed close to each others side as the car moved, "Where to first?" Tommy asked her.

"The hospital."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha there was no break up it was all a ploy!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make you all wait so long again, partly why was I because I really thought this was going to be the last chapter and I was trying to make sure it all worked. Turns out I was wrong and there was toooooooo much involved and too many plot lines to contain it to just be one.

 

 

 

The first thing Loras felt before his eyes even opened was the worst case of in excruciating pain centring near the right side of his lower stomach.

He was lying on his back and it felt like he had been for some time now, many even days or possibly weeks. He still felt like he hadn't been washed for months now and lying there he wish he had the strength to get up and have a shower. By this point he would even settle for a bath, just to feel a little clean.

The gown, it felt like a gown was thin as a sheet and sought of on the soft side, that he was wearing definitely wasn't his own. It didn't feel itchy from days of wearing the same items over and over from sitting in an uncomfortable car. It didn't even feel like he was wearing any underwear, but the feel of the sheet underneath him felt clean so it didn't both him, it felt more like an improvement from what he'd been getting used to.

The blanket covering him felt warm, which was nice for a change, instead of huddling in a jumper and jeans that never seemed to keep any warmth in.

 

 

 

When Loras lifted his arm to cover his chest and neck a bit more, he groaned in pain, which was as loud as his throat would let him, any louder and it would've taken more effort and strain to scream, something he still didn't have at that moment when his movements pulled on his stitches badly.

The groan even felt painful when he couldn't move his mouth the way he wanted, the more he moved the more he found his entire body was starting to feel worse.

He reached down beneath the bedding and tentatively felt around till he came across the dressing near to his stomach and investigated further. When his fingers grazed the edges he felt the echoing pain of his touch reach through him, making him feel even more pain.

Death would've been better than this, he thought as he couldn't do anything, he didn't even have the strength to call out for help.

The room was dark with the blinds closed so that made it impossible for him to determine what time of day it could be and the light above him was thankfully switched off, but there was a smaller lamp by the left side of the room which was switched on but thankfully wasn't overly bright more a soft faint yellow glow that never reached him in his bed.

 

 

When Loras turned his head in that direction he saw the most beautiful man with short brown hair sitting in one of the only chairs occupying the room, with a leg crossed over the other as he flicked through a magazine angled in such a way that he could read it in the low light.

 

"Pa ... pain!"

 

Loras tried to say, and must've managed to say loud enough because at the first sign of Loras trying to speak the man lifted his head and rushed to Loras' side where he reached for something that when came into view, looked like a remote control and pressed something.

His other hand came in view briefly then rested in the middle of Loras' chest, there was barely any pressure a small mercy Loras was thankful for and couldn't stop staring at the man who was trying to give him some comfort till nurses came rushing in to check on him.

 

 

 

 

 

Not long after the meeting with Dolores ended and the woman had walked out of his office, Tommy's phone began to ring and answered briskly so the person would get right to it, "Carcetti."

"It's Detective Greggs."

"Yes, Miss Greggs I was wondering when you'd get in touch."

Tommy sounded too smug and Kima felt like reaching through the phone to strangle him.

"How's Friday work for you," Tommy worded it like a statement instead of a question, "Say two o'clock."

"I - "

"Perfect. We'll speak then, Norman will make all the arrangements and will keep you informed of any changes should they arise."

Before Kima could start to say anything else Tommy finished up, "I have to go I'm getting another call," Tommy rushed to hang up and transfer her straight through to Norman's line, hoping the person on the other line was who he thought it might be.

 

 

"Detective?" Norman came through almost immediately.

"Yes," Kima was getting sick of the run around, even with Carcetti's lawyer who was also being vague about everything and making it impossible to go further and rule out him and Miss Stark.

"So does two o'clock work for you?" Norman cut through Kima's thoughts and made her focus back on the phone call.

"Works for me if he promises to be there this time," Kima needed to point that fact out to him, which came through loud and clear.

"He'll be there, I can guarantee it. So will Miss Stark and myself."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you'll were about ducking us?"

"New information has been brought to our attention."

"If that is so, why not speak to us now?" Kima's frustration was showing again.

"All will make sense, but for now we need the time to gather more," Norman tried to get Kima to understand the situation was still considered delicate.

 

 

 

 

 

Loras wasn't sure if it was the third or fourth time he woke up, but this time was the first he didn't wake up in pain. He didn't dare try to move like the times before and stayed flat on his back looking up at the ceiling again.

His vital signs were being regularly monitored, his medication was steady so he no longer went hours waiting for another dose, or like the doctor told him the first time he came to visit, that by lowering the dosage it caused Loras to wake earlier like they had hoped especially with detectives waiting to speak with him.

A fact that never seemed to keep him calm.

Loras wasn't hungry or thirsty so it didn't take long for boredom to kick in and he ended up counting the tiles on the ceiling. A fact alone that made him even more bored.

 

 

He almost reached the count of twenty when a man's cute chuckle broke the through the silence.

"If you can count tiles, you're awake enough to talk."

Loras turned to see the same man back in the chair, this time with another magazine in his lap and the window behind him had the blinds open, letting in some natural daylight. Loras felt like glaring, but the effort to do so was too much and this was turning out to be a better way to pass the time than anything he could come up with on his own, "I'm - "

"Loras Tyrell. Sprained left wrist. Torn ligaments in right leg. Left leg broken. Bruised ribs. Gunshot wound. Came close but missed all vital organs. Considered lucky for someone who got beaten up defending girls against big mean gangsters," he spoke over Loras before he could even start.

"You know so much about me, doesn't seem fair I don't even have your name." Loras pointed out and coughed when his throat chose that moment to hurt and dry out again.

The man came forward and poured some water into a plastic cup with a fluro-pink bendy straw, bringing the straw to Loras' lips and smiled down at him as he drank with small careful sips.

"I'm Renly."

 

 

 

 

 

"That was cold even for you, Tommy."

To Tommy's surprise Jen didn't sound as angry as she usually did considering their last few phone calls included a lot more shouting and accusations that were thrown around with a lot more menace, "Sending a reporter to do your dirty work. Too frightened to face me yourself, or were you too busy again?"

"If I remember correctly the last time I tried a face to face you slammed the door in my face. And she's not just a reporter." Tommy cringed when the last part slipped out, but he didn't like how Jen spoke about Sansa and said so without thought.

He ploughed through and hoped Jen would ignore his slip, "I thought this way would've been better than if I sent Norman or god forbid a lawyer."

 

Jen was surprisingly quiet for a while before she spoke, "Point taken."

Tommy was going to speak but thought better of it and waited for Jen again as he listened to her breathing for a while, "I hope she has you in the doghouse for that stunt."

Tommy smiled knowing Jen had most likely figured out that Sansa wasn't completely comfortable with what was asked of her, "She does. Even threatened to cut Norm's balls off too if we ever asked her to do something of a simular nature again."

"Good."

 

 

 

 

 

During another friendly conversation about the celebrities in all the magazines Renly kept bringing, Loras brought up the main thing that had been bugging him since he had first regained consciousness, "Has anyone come to see me?"

Renly's seat was now right flush next to Loras' bed where he could remain close to help if needed and all so they could speak without anyone needing to raise their voice and also made it simpler to bring the articles closer to Loras' face.

"Oh, umm? I only know what the staff tell me and they've only ever mentioned a young girl who has been coming in every night to sit with you for an hour or so." Renly's demeanour changed to one of sympathy as he explained.

 

"So no family then," Loras didn't mean for that to slip out.

"Family sucks. Who needs them?!" Renly tried and failed to cheer him up.

"Yeah," Loras was disheartened as he muttered it. Renly leant forward and resisted the urge to place a hand on Loras' arm or leg, not wanting to cause him anymore unnecessary pain, "Families aren't all that bad."

 

 

 

 

 

Robb had just managed to push his keys in the lock to get inside his third story apartment when he heard the phone ringing from just inside the door.

There was only one person who still rang his landline instead of his mobile phone where he could be reached at anytime.

He rushed to close the front door and ended up kicking it closed with the back of his foot as he rushed over towards the kitchen counter that separated it from the main living space and dropped his keys on the counter just as he picked up the receiver from the wall beside him.

"Hi mum."

"You sound out of breath, have you been running?" Catelyn went straight for the question and bypassed any hello, something Robb was all too familiar with which only meant one thing, she was angry or was about to be.

"No running, I just got in the door." He pointed out.

"You didn't happen to catch up with any relatives recently and not tell me about it, did you?"

 

 

Robb drowned out the voice of his mother as she continued like she didn't happen to ask something they both knew was rhetorical and turned in time for Talisa to walk in and place a gentle kiss to his lips before she headed towards their bedroom to change out of her scrubs.

 

 

"Robb, he said you got him fired!"

That was the moment Robb refocused on his mother again and withheld his laugh before he replied, "Where's the proof? I've been stuck behind a desk for days."

"Robb, you forget who you're talking to - you're sounding too smug right now." Catelyn was quick to reprimand him, trying to make Robb feel like he was five years old again and trying to hide the evidence of stealing the contents of the entire cookie jar.

"So I don't feel guilty about Eddie getting the sack, _sue me!_ Seems I wasn't the only one who thought the job was too much for him to handle."

"Robb! He's still your uncle and he still deserves your respect!"

 

 

"Thanks again, Sansa. Yes I'll be sure to tell him. Bye sweetie and good luck catching her!" Talisa spoke on her phone as she came back in the room which took Robb's attention away from his mother again.

 

 

"Maybe Edmure wasn't cut out for that much responsibility, but that still didn't give you any right to lay your hands on him."

Catelyn shocked Robb for a split second for agreeing with what everyone else had been trying to say from the first day they found out about Edmure's temporary promotion.

"Okay, first chance I get I'll apologise to him," Robb spoke reluctantly under his breath.

"I never doubted you would, my sweet boy."

 

Once they both hung up Robb finished his sentence, "For not saying it all sooner."

 

 

 

 

 

With no clock in the room time had no meaning for Loras, so that was something else that had been slipping past his notice. He was not looking forward to seeing the moment when the cops decided to have enough of waiting and burst through his door.

So the one thing, or should he say someone he was grateful for was Renly's never ending presence every time he woke up.

It was fair to say that most of the time he looked forward to waking and was longing for the brief moments when he didn't see him. A part of him felt it was too soon to be falling for Renly, but there was just something about him. Only through conversation it seemed like there was no need for him to keep coming back, but come back and stay he did.

Loras couldn't put his finger on it and hoped the attraction and dare he say, deeper longing, wasn't one-sided.

 

Today was one of the lucky days where Renly was already sitting beside him, this time with his phone in hand with strange beeping noises and faint music, like he was playing a video game on it and a brown paper bag.

It was the bag that had Loras tense, looking like the same bags Margaery had been giving him with all the excessive junk food and hoped the disgusted look he was trying to hide didn't make him look like he was constipated.

Renly must've noticed what Loras was looking at and was quick to address it as to Loras' surprise pulled out Tupperware containers, " I made us some homemade brioche rolls and my own personal take on a Caesar salad."

The smile that pulled on the bruise on the one side of his cheek was worth it as he watched Renly get their lunch ready.

 

 

 

 

 

The knock on the front door startled Bran who was still in his home office going over the finer details of his latest interview with Varys. It seemed like the man was more than happy to get at least one half of _the duo_ and felt kind of bad that he was glad it was him that was wanted for a change.

When it crossed his mind Bran felt guilty, than felt worse for going behind Sansa's back only for it to pass when he felt she had been doing that to him a lot longer.

 

 

As Bran wheeled through the house, he must've been too slow because Hodor had beaten him to the door and had already let the last person he thought was going to come back, in.

 

Sansa walked in for the first time ever in a state of hesitation and gave an awkward wave of her hand as everyone there weren't speaking but was comforted by the fact that neither man was pushing for her to leave just yet and slowly lowered herself into the usual spot on the sofa she liked that was right by the window so she would always have the option of the view outside.

 

 

When Sansa had the courage to turn away from the window and back to the men waiting for her to explain everything she got a shock when they both rushed over to tightly embrace her.

They tightened their hold even when Sansa tried lifting her arms to embrace them back but was hindered by them being pinned by Hodor's strong hold around her chest and Bran's arms winding around her neck.

"You should've told us you were fine," Bran's voice was slightly muffled and Sansa felt Hodor nodding his head in agreement with what Bran was saying.

"We were all worried, next time don't keep us in the dark! You have no idea how painful it was hearing it confirmed you were still alive and safe from a stranger."

"I am sorry." Sansa felt the guilt weigh her down for dodging all her families calls and keeping them in the dark for most of the week but she would never fill guilty over how she handled that first night of the attack and how it brought her closer to Tommy. That would forever be special and there wasn't a force powerful enough to ever taint what she now still continued to share with him.

 

 

When the hug ended and everyone finally sat back, Sansa thought ripping the band aid off (as it were) and got right to the point of why she was there.

"Sorry Bran, I'm going to need everything you have on Thomas Carcetti and Norman Wilson."

"Why should I?"

 

That hurt her, but when she looked at Bran he was looking back at her just as hurt.

 

"Because we're a team," Sansa tried.

"I thought we were."

 

Sansa felt even more hurt like Bran had punched her in the gut and looked to Hodor for anything that could explain Bran's behaviour. She watched his hands move as he signed that he knew about her and Tommy and was feeling betrayed.

 

 

Sansa suddenly getting to her feet got there attention and she looked furious as she stepped closer to Bran.

"How dare you try to make me feel guilty for falling in love," Her voice never raised, which only added to how she was taking it. "It would be completely different if it was a professional partnership, but to think I never wanted a life -"

"Then why keep it a secret?!" Bran yelled over her.

"Because it was new!"

Sansa shouted back and suddenly dropped back onto the sofa like all her energy had suddenly failed her.

 

"I came by because we've been given the chance to own our own company."

Two heads looked to her in shock, one was slack-jawed and the other gasped out, "What?"

"Our very own news company, and I don't want to do it without by brother."

It was Bran's turn to be filled with guilt and thought it was time to fess up on how he had been spending their time apart.

 

 

 

 

 

Loras was scared when he woke up and thought he heard his grandmother and Margaery.

"Wake him."

"What if we make his condition worse?"

"We need to know what he knows and what he's shared."

 

 

He kept his eyes closed and never knew when he drifted off again only to wake in another panic when the voices of what seemed to be two police officers talking to one of his nurses about taking his statement as soon as possible.

He feigned sleep again and waited till he was one hundred percent sure everyone had left the room.

 

 

 

Just as he squinted his eyes open the barest inch he heard the sound of his heartrate monitor increase, "You can't avoid them forever."

Loras saw Renly standing in the doorway and close it behind him with a gentle click as he made his way closer.

"The more prolonged, the worse the punishment."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Loras felt the need to say.

"I am." Renly it seemed was filled with even more surprises and felt another piece connect as they now had something else to bond over.

 

 

Renly sat down and looked down with a heavy heart as he relayed his checkered past, "I was heavily into the club scene. My brothers tried to drag me out of that life, but the more they tried the more I fought to defy them. Only after Robert died it got worse."

 

When Renly withdrew into himself Loras tried bringing him back just by asking, "How?"

"It all stopped and I felt like I lost both of my brothers. There was an accident, someone died and I thought _this is it, I'm going to jail_ , but out of nowhere my lawyer Henry said that if I completed two thousand hours of community service and got myself clean then I was in the clear."

"That seems steep just for community service! Your other brother?" Loras asked, remembering Renly had mentioned in passing he had brothers, plural.

"Yeah. If you knew him, you'd know why." Renly pointed out, "He refuses to take my calls, but Henry says he checks in once a week to make sure I'm still on the right path."

Loras gave him a warm smile and repeated what Renly said to him not that long ago, "Families aren't all bad ... Okay."

"Okay?" Renly asked confused.

"Next time the cops show up, I'll talk."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Loras' chapter, it felt great to finally reveal his fate after so long!


End file.
